What I Hold
by KuroDahlia
Summary: Reborn Academy of Miscellany or RAM is a prestigious school for people of all kinds, specifically ones who have riches jotted on their names. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the heir of Vongola is to enter the school. With god-like pheromones gushing out from him, will he survive? Or will he be eaten by the hungry predators? And what's this thing about glasses for protection? All27
1. Chapter 1: Reborn Academy of Miscellany

**What I Hold**

**By: KuroDhalia**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: Reborn Academy of Miscellany or RAM is a prestigious school for people of all kinds, specifically ones who have riches jotted on their names. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the 10th boss of Vongola is to enter the school. In there he meets various kinds of people, like a marshmallow freak for a roommate, irate people who throws wine bottles or bites people to death and the list gets longer and longer each passing day. Will he be able to find true friends or will they be shunned by his riches again?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: OOC alert! grammar error and holes everywhere<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: I own nothing of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Except the plot of this story.<br>**

* * *

><p>Reborn Academy of Miscellany or RAM for short is a prestigious school for people of all kinds. It is located in Sicily, Italy and is well-known not only in the country but all over the world as well. It is where heirs, future stars and even mafiosis, learn. It is an international school that is said to reform the upbringing of the students and make them not just 'anyone'—but 'someone' in the world.<p>

The school has dorms prepared for students and living to its name—has first class equipment, first class staffs, first class rooms and of course, first class teachings. RAM's year levels are complete, ranging from Nursery, Elementary, Middle School, High School and lastly, College. Each has designated campuses and dorms according to where you belong.

A certain Sawada Tsunayoshi was to enter a high-quality school such as this. He was sweating buckets as his eyes almost fell on the ground after seeing the large Academy in front of him. It wasn't his choice, really. All he wanted to do was to have a normal life and the large contraption before his eyes crushed his desire.

He wanted to die. He'd gladly give his inheritance and position as the next boss of the most powerful mafia family of the Underworld—The Vongola Family, if someone would shoot him. He didn't want it, he never wanted it.

He simply wanted peace, thank you very much.

He sighed in resignation as he adjusted the circular glasses that hung upon his ears, covering his slanted eyes which contains chocolate brown orbs. He wasn't accustomed to wearing the glasses but he had no choice. Merely thinking about the fact that he has to enter a large school such as RAM and the famousness of the Familigia he will have to inherit—He'd rather dive in a pool of lava than gain attention of any varieties.

He'd look like a geek in his current appearance, no doubt, but that was what he wanted. He doesn't need stares who falsely judge; what he needed was comfort and seeing that he had fans even if they didn't know he was a Mafiosi, (due to his appearance, often striking the girls'—and even boys' hearts down with his coolness and handsomeness) did not help to alleviate his worry that he would again be shunned by others.

He had enough.

He envied those who did not gain an ounce of attention, although, those people would die just to get the amount of attention he receives on an everyday basis.

He then started to move his feet, clutched in his hands were the map of the school. He gazed at the huge red dot on that specific map, pointing to the huge building of the principal. He needed to get there to start a day, for Pete's sake. And he—adorned with the ability to get lost every single time, was currently panicking as to how he would reach the cursed building.

'It's not that I don't know how to read a map. It's just that, no matter how much I search, I can't find it.' He tried to find an excuse that would deny a pathetic weakness as he continued to walk and stopped at a nearby huge fountain with a statue of a male angel pouring the water in one arm and a sword on the other hand. It was swirled in what one could make out as fire in a statue form as it held itself with dignity.

'What the hell, Fountain? Was there any fountain here?' His eyes rolled up and down and landed on a small green dot with the description: The Archangel Camael's fountain. He gaped like a fish.

The Archangel Camael's fountain was in a complete opposite direction of the Principal's Building. His mouth twitched as his body shook in what he could feel as… Well, anger directed to himself.

He literally face-slapped himself and groaned, he would have to walk from here to there. It was like walking from North Pole to South Pole with all the seas and everything! His shoulder slumped in defeat. He had no choice but to comply, anyway. 'I wish I could go home, like, right now.' And he started to move his legs again.

He arrived in what he could decipher as eternity. Scratch that, he arrived after three hours, avoiding some stormy sea whom had a cigar placed on his mouth while throwing bombs like it was the only thing that he could do in his life—A rainy sea who keep shouting "VOIII!" and swinging an attached sword in his hand while scolding an irate sea who soon threw a bottle of wine (He saw them at the High School's campus so he instantly knew that he shouldn't cross with them. Drinking whilst still on High School is illegal according to the school's rule) at him—An annoyed sea and a sly sea who fought like it's the end of the world, the former saying about biting latter to death and the other laughed like a maniac while holding his trident tightly.

He managed to successfully avoid them all, being nervous, running and even tripping from time to time. He was Seventeen yet he still couldn't get rid of his clumsiness, although the disease only surfaces from time to time.

He would have spent another three to four hours if he wasn't found by a beautiful sea who called herself 'Yuni' and lead him to the Principal's Building while introducing him to the parts of the school that they were able to encounter in their long journey. The girl left with a wave when an older man with blonde hair and blue eyes came running to her, saying something about a *Phantom Knight and a *Pomegranate facing off while the marshmallow freak who should be in-charge of them was simply smiling in mirth on the sidelines. And Yuni, horrified by the news, became worried and ran off, with the man in her tail.

He had forgotten to tell her how thankful he was. Blinking, he made his way to the building, thinking that he'd be able to meet her sometime, somewhere in the campus.

* * *

><p>He wasn't surprised seeing that everything on the building was literally made of gold—statues, doors, walls and even the floor. He seemed guilty to tarnish the floor with his shoes that knows of many hardships (because of the walking) but decided to do it otherwise since he wanted to just get done with everything and maybe find his dorm and sleep like a baby.<p>

What he had not expected was that the principal was a baby wearing a suit and a fedora with orange linings, a small animal in what he could presume as chameleon sitting on top of the said fedora. He was sipping coffee as he stared at him in fascination. He had a permanent smirk placed on his lips after removing the coffee from it and decided to speak, "Welcome to Reborn Academy of Miscellany, where we make your life a living hell until all the basic etiquette and further high quality of teaching forever remains on your miserable mind. Specifically you, Heir of the Vongola Famiglia, The Decimo: Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He sweat dropped. Really, how could you not with the terrifying introduction that can most probably make the strongest man on earth cower by just hearing it or make him wet his pants—either way, it's just the same.

"Y-yeah." He managed to roll the word out of his tongue, a bit nervous. He had heard of Reborn—not the school but the person, the infant principal, that he is the strongest hitman in the world. Which was why, the strongest man on earth could not possibly cower or wet his pants because he was already standing (sitting) before him and was the one who threatened.

"The Vongola Famiglia is the most Strongest Famiglia in the underworld, so you are an important person, even to this Academy. You are to know your position and may have lackeys running around; I do not mind. Special people should be treated special." Reborn said, smirking as he stared at the seventeen year old future mafia boss in delight.

Tsuna pursed his lips. _Where Special people should be treated special, huh?_ He then turned around and walked towards the door and halted, "No thank you, I don't need lackeys and such. I want a normal lifestyle. I may not be able to find it here that's why I'll lay low, because spending futile energy is _futile_." He then took his leave, an amused principal staring at the door.

"What do you think of him?" A woman appeared from the dark corner of the room. She had ocean deep cerulean eyes and her dark green hair flowing just past her shoulders. She was what you could guess as someone from the mid-twenties but much older in actual.

Reborn snorted. "He passed the test. The boss, must be of all times, kind, despite not mentioning the thing about it."

The woman, known as Aria, looked at spot where Sawada Tsunayoshi was previously standing, "True. That boy has a heart of gold. In Japan, they call such as 'tsundere', right?"

"Not quite." Reborn replied as he, once again, sipped on his coffee.

* * *

><p>He didn't like the principal, that was for sure. He wanted to be accepted as who he is, not his position or the greatness of his lineage. He wanted to have real friends who wouldn't wear fake smiles around him and telling blatant lies; He craves for a friend that he could laugh side by side with.<p>

Surprisingly, he arrived at the dorm where he was supposed to stay without getting lost for once. He was deep in his thoughts and as soon as he knows it, the dorm building of the Boy's High School was standing in front of him.

He reluctantly went it, his focus on his background. When he entered the said building, the hallways and the lobby had no signs of living beings, except for an old woman in the recipient who looked like a monster, as it is.

He trudged towards the old woman, gulping before presenting his anxious query, "Er- umm.. I am a new student, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. May I know where my room will be?"

The Old woman tilted her head ever-so-slightly and ever-so-slowly and reached to the computer and started typing at a snail's pace. It took seven gulps, thirty-seven huge sweats, forty-nine mini sweats before the old woman finished typing. "Room 412." She managed to say as she slowly gave him the key to his room, uncontrollably shaking.

'What first-class staffs? To hell with that!' He reached for the key and went away, never looking back.

The Old woman stared at the seventeen year old's back in gaiety, not until a person with blonde hair covering half of his face paired with a cheshire grin plodded, his arms in his back. A crown sat on the side of his head as he chuckled creepily, "Ushishishi, who was that? A new peasant to slave around?"

The Old woman disappeared into the mist, revealing an infant with indigo-colored pacifier, flying. He had two upside down triangle tattoo below his hidden eyes, respectively. "No, that was another walking bank that has caught my interest. What are you doing here, Bel?"

Bel, full name, Belphegor, laughed his signature one, "No reason, really. Do not question the prince as to where he wants to go, what he wants to do or what he did."

"Oh well, you already answered anyway." That was the hooded infant, Mammon's answer, before he, once again, cast down an Old Woman's illusion to anger the students with the turtle speed.

* * *

><p>Tsuna arrived in his room an hour later. The High School Boy's dorm is big, but not that big that you could get to your room in an hour due. He released a heavy sigh as he plowed towards the door knob and twisted it without any thought.<p>

He entered, the sight of a man with albino hair and fox like grin reading a book, welcomed him. The man's head turned to him as the slit of his eyes opened slightly, revealing a pair of soothing yet piercing violet. "Oh, so you are the roommate that I will be having from now on? Nice to meet you, my name is Byakuran Gesso." He slowly went to Tsuna, offering a handshake.

Tsuna took it, and adjusted his glasses like a nerd with a huge smile plastered in his face, "Greetings Byakuran! I am called Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am more than enthralled to be your roommate!" He enthusiastically said, he had reasons why he hadn't settled with a simple greeting. 1.) He needs to convince his roommate that he is a nerd 2.) Redirect back to 1.

Byakuran's smile never wore off as he pulled out a pack of marshmallow to who knows where and offered it to him, "Want a marshmallow? As a symbol of our new friendship…"

"Sure!" He accepted. He knew that it was bad to decline one's offer. He didn't need to be bashful.

He placed the marshmallow on his desk and began to open the card boards. Byakuran then appeared by his side, helping the brunette. The brunette thanked him with a smile.

They finished after one and a half hour. The albino then started to bombard him with questions regarding about him. "Hey, where do you live? What's the status of your parents in the social economy? What year will you be in this year? What school did you attend before this one?"

Tsuna, unable to cope with many questions at once, felt himself at peril," Wait, wait, wait—just question after I finished answering. I live in Namimori Japan, my parents are—well, they're sort of normal (which was not a lie in her mother's part until the truth was revealed and they moved to Italy), I will be on my second year this year and I formerly attended at Namimori Middle School. Umm- you may continue.."

"On the second year? Sweet, just like me." He chuckled, ignoring the normal part, or simply, he didn't care as long as he attained a new friend. "Do you have any hobbies?"

"Of course!" Replied Tsuna, pulling out a Physics book and an Arithmetic one. "I love to gain knowledge!" He beamed, adjusting his glasses again.

Byakuran laughed, "I don't really like them but I don't hate them either. Do you read Novels?" He asked, lifting the book in his hand.

"I like them the same! Novels are literature and I can learn a lot from them! And oh- You read John Green too?!" Tsuna practically hopped in excitement after seeing the lifted book. And so was Byakuran.

And that was when the likeliness of the two bosses clashed. They chattered until the dawn broke in.

* * *

><p>It was Tsuna's first day of school in the RAM, he was beyond nervous. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and tightened the tie for more formal disposition and geek appearance. 'This is it. I will be entering the hell hole.'<p>

"Don't be so nervous, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran casually said, grabbing his bag, which is full not of textbooks but marshmallows. "You'll be fine. Probably…"

"That wasn't convincing, Byakuran! And '-kun'?" He stared at the albino boss, a bit surprised.

"That's an honorific in Japan right? You're Japanese so I decided to address you with a '–kun'!" Byakuran replied, his signature fox-like grin still intact, "Let's go, our homeroom teacher isn't the kindest. He shoots you with his 'Maximum Burst'!"

If Tsuna was still his younger self, he'd already shrieked his signature 'HIEEEE'.

* * *

><p>When the teacher called his name, he was at loss. He didn't want to enter nor did he want to move. His feet seemed to be glued on the ground. The teacher called again, and this time, he had no choice but to enter.<p>

He was welcomed by a _miscellany_ of students. There were people who ignored his presence, there were people who actually looked and scowled after seeing that the transfer student is boring, there were people who slept, there were people who offered him a smile, and there is a person who waved, namely, an albino called "Byakuran."

He was glad, rather. The attention was what he wished. It was perfect. No one was shunned nor shied away at the sight of him. They treated him like a piece of trash that needs not a single attention.

"Ciao.." He started, a few attention averted from others and now paid to him.

He beamed, adjusting his glasses, "My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I hope to be great friends with you all!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SHOOT ME SHOOT ME SHOOT ME OMG I STARTED ANOTHER STORY WHEN I STILL HAVE LOTS OF STORIES THAT HAD JUST BEGUN FOR PETE'S SAKE! *sighs* I'm sorry... *sobs***

***Phantom Knight= Genkishi**

***Pomegranate= Zakuro**

**Tsuna, like in the cannon, is Seventeen here. And so are the other guardians except from the older ones, like a year, for example, Kyoya, Ryohei and Mukuro. Byakuran is in highschool too, Bluebell in the middle-school same with Yuni. The Funeral Wreaths that will be joining Byakuran in high school are Zakuro and Kikyo.**

**Tsuna still hadn't met his guardians here (scratch that, he already met Hayato). He will be meeting them one by one. I will be using all character resources efficiently. Well, just wait for an electrocuting tight-lipped teacher called 'Ghost' and a science teacher that is wrapped with bandages from head to toe or something. It might possibly appear.**

**And yes, John Green. If you don't know who this author is, you are obviously missing half of your life. His novels are beyond amazing! And for people who knows... *highfives***

**Anyway, thanks for reading! Please Favorite, Follow and Review! I easily gets depressed if I got none and my inspiration because of that... tends to slip away *sheepishly rubs the back of head***

* * *

><p><strong>[[Edited: 15th of November, 2014]]<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Colonello's class

Tsuna's arrival seemed to hold no significance to the class. After the boy introduced himself, they began chattering again, the topic entirely unrelated to him.

"You may sit down now, kora!" A blonde infant with a blue pacifier dangling on his neck somewhat scolded the transfer student. The infant had a rifle in his hands which sort of made him pale—I mean, who, in six hells, would bring a rifle in class? Was he supposed to shoot his students?

_'There's just no way, right? It may be a strict school but still. That would go too far—'_

**BANG!**

The infant teacher, Colonello, bore a hole in the ceiling, his voice booming despite his (very) small stature. Almost all people on the class flinched as their attention was now focused on the front alone, making the brunette's lips twitch at the startling sudden change of atmosphere.

Colonello then looked at him and pointed the rifle at the poor sweating brunette, "What are you still standing there like an idiot, kora? Hurry up and find a seat!"

Tsuna, raising both of his hands, skittishly nodded and tried to find a seat. A beautiful orange-haired girl then raised her hands, her golden doe eyes sparkling in what one could perceive as excitement, "A seat next to mine is open, sir Colonello."

Colonello then smacked Tsuna on the back, causing the brunette to stumble forward, "Hurry up, kora!"

Tsuna then hesitantly plodded to the open seat and placed his bag on his desk. He then looked at the kind girl, "Thank you." He smiled, bowing a little. The girl gave him a smile that could not be rivaled by any. "Anytime, Tsuna-kun! By the way, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko. Pleased to meet you!"

"Sasagawa? Are you, perhaps, a Japanese?" Tsuna shouted but voicelessly because he doesn't want to be shot by the teacher's rain flames bullet, as he observed earlier.

Kyoko nodded enthusiastically, "That's right, I'm also a Japanese. I'm really glad that there's another Japanese here! There are a few here but still outnumbered by Italians and exchange students all around Europe." She chuckled.

Tsuna's smile widened in proximity, "I'm also glad that I met another Japanese like me! Nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan!"

Another gunshot was heard. This time, it was fired between Kyoko's and Tsuna's seat. Both Japanese paled. " If you don't want to be made of holes just like this ceiling above me and that bulletin board behind you two, pay attention to my class, kora!" Colonello's voice was resounding, in general. Making not only the two to tremble but the rest of the class as well.

"Y-yes sir!" They both exclaimed in unison, stiff by the warning shot. They hadn't noticed that Colonello was beginning his lecture because of their silent conversation that wasn't left unnoticed by the sharp infant.

"Now then, All of us will now head on the training grounds. We will now be having an ability practicum. Show me what you're worth, you maggots! Your physical abilities, battle senses, speed and accuracy, I will be judging whether to pass you or not. If you fail somehow—I'll send you to Vindice for three days! Let me see if you won't be scarred for life or not." Colonello gave out the instructions and fired his rifle afterwards, "GO, KORA!"

The students ran for the sake of dear life. Tsuna also ran as Kyoko and Byakuran managed to somehow stick to him.

"Yo, Tsunayoshi-kun. I see that you've made yet another friend." The albino smiled and looked at the running orange-haired girl next to Tsuna. Kyoko pouted playfully, "Your words reek of jealousy, Byakuran-kun!" Both then lightly laughed in unison. Tsuna, on the other hand, was in his own world.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko breathed, still running with the training grounds in mind. Tsuna snapped out of his trance and shook his head, "Uh, no, nothing really. I was just wondering why the classroom isn't full of holes by now despite Sir Colonello shooting every day."

Kyoko and Byakuran looked at each other, they then shared a smile, "Ah, that's because of the Cervello, Tsunayoshi-kun. They will fix what was broken in the day by night, so that by the following day, the school would be as perfect as it had been before."

Tsuna replied a hum as he saw the students before him stopping one by one. "What's going on?" He mumbled.

"We've arrived, Tsuna-kun. This, here, is the training grounds." Kyoko pointed at where the sight of the rest of his class were at and saw a massive field. There was exactly _nothing _on the field. No grass, or even rocks. Just the barren soil that had burn marks everywhere, a proof that it was always used.

Colonello was on the mid-air, carried by Falco, A white battle hawk. "I will now explain the rules. First, you are to group yourselves into five."

The students scurried, grouping with the students who are close to them. Byakuran and Kyoko immediately went to Tsuna. They are still missing two members.

Byakuran looked around for students who were still yet to be part of a group and found a happy-go-lucky raven-haired boy who had a Katana on his back together with an irritated silver-haired lad who is clearly a bomber based on the dynamites draped around his hips.

Kyoko waved his hands on the two," Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, how about you guys join us?"

The raven-haired, who was now identified as 'Yamamoto' looked at the silver-haired bomber who could be none other than 'Gokudera', "They're calling for us, Gokudera. Let's go team up with them."

"You go there. I won't team up with anybody! I can take you all out by myself!" Gokudera scowled, readying dynamites in between fingers.

Unfazed by the outburst of the silverette, Yamamoto dragged the other by the collar, making the silverette's temper flare up. "Let go, you baseball-freak! If you don't let me go, I'll blow you up!"

Yamamoto merely laughed." You're so stubborn, Gokudera! Now let's go and team up with Kyoko and the others!" Gokudera clicked his tongue," You happy-go lucky idiot!"

* * *

><p>"Nice to have you both on the group." Byakuran said in a sing-a-song tone. Gokudera clicked his tongue again and Yamamoto happily nodded in recognition. "Us too." The raven-haired male laughed.<p>

"Don't say 'us', I said I don't want to! How stupid are you to not get that?!" The silverette snarled. "Now, now…" Yamamoto replied, both his hands raised to calm the other.

"This is just for once, Gokudera-kun. There's no harm in that, is there?" Kyoko also tried to calm the silverette down, although she was also anxious.

Gokudera's eyebrows scrunched down further._' I don't need groupies! I'm independent, damn it!' _He scanned his 'group members'. _'There's Kyoko Sasagawa, an excellent strategist in battles and aiming to become a world renowned model. Byakuran Gesso, the sly boss of the Millefiore Famiglia, a person that should not be underestimated or crossed with. There's the idiot baseball freak whose only concern is to stick around with me which is very annoying and…' _

Gokudera's eyes landed on Tsuna, _'The wimp transfer student. Tch, this is beyond worse! This group will bring me down! They're not on par with me!'_

"Have you all found your group mates?" Colonello queried, furnishing his rifle with a white cloth. When he saw that everyone was already in a group, he smirked, "Good. Now then, face your group mates and FIGHT AGAINST THEM!"

Countless gasps were heard on the training ground. It wasn't a group training, it was an elimination! The students looked at their team members warily. They fully knew that it's bad to fail at Colonello's class. Curse the trap and the iron words of the infant!

Gokudera smirked. Oh yes, no one will be pulling him down! He clutched his dynamites tightly. Yamamoto strained a laugh and pulled out his katana, "Sorry." He grinned before changing into his serious mode. Byakuran seemed that it doesn't matter to him, his signature smile still perfectly placed on his lips. Kyoko was surprised but let it sink in her mind as she pulled out the two guns that were strapped on both of her legs, hidden by her skirt. Tsuna, being Tsuna was so startled that he didn't dare move.

_'No way!'_Tsuna screamed in his mind and cringed. It seems like his group mates are rearing to face each other by now despite them being friendly a while ago.

**"START!"**

Countless battle cries then erupted from the students as they their attack commenced. There were already countless screams of defeat, while Tsuna's group was still unmoving.

"Tch." Gokudera growled and shot the other four with his flame missiles. Yamamoto frowned before lifting his sword, creating a water around him, and then ducked, protectively putting the sword in front of him, "Shigure Soen Ryu: Second Defensive form- Sakamaku Ame!" The storm missiles was stopped by a wall of water afterwards.

Byakuran didn't move from his spot, instead he clapped his hands, "White Applause." The storm missiles stopped mid-air and dropped on the ground.

Kyoko jumped up and seeing that the missiles followed her flight mid-air, she faced it and pointed her double guns and shot, two hazes of sun flames stopped the missiles as it exploded when she landed on the ground.

Tsuna was like Byakuran, he didn't move. '_Looks like I will be using your technique, Enma.' _"Gravity Manipulation." He mumbled and the missiles immediately dropped on the ground, crushed by gravity and even vented the ground before him, making a large hole. Tsuna paled. He forgot that he doesn't know how to entirely control it. He inwardly face-slapped.

Tsuna's attack caused the other three to look at him in shock. Even a few of the student's attention was now stolen by him.

Gokudera clucked, _'This guy, he's strong. But his attack, It's like-'_

"Kozato Enma-kun's Gravity Manipulation." Byakuran finished Gokudera's thoughts. Kyoko looked cautiously at Tsuna, "_That _Enma-kun's?" She gulped and raised her double guns, _'Looks like this will be tough. Tsuna-kun is really amazing as I first thought!'_

"That's amazing, Tsuna! To have the same power as Kozato Enma! He was really strong when he was still here!" Yamamoto cheerfully laughed, although his tense muscles was showing the opposite.

Colonello grinned after looking at Tsuna's group._ 'Now that's one hell of a group.'_

"You're really interesting Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran's smiling eyes opened in delight as he pointed a finger to Tsuna, the mare ring he wore glowed, "White Finger". A shockwave so strong was then shot at Tsuna, blasting the brunette away as he fell on the ground. Byakuran seemed surprised that the brunette was now unconscious, "That was it?" He asked, unbelieving. He had thought that Tsuna was powerful enough to negate his White Finger.

"Tch. So he's weak after all!" Gokudera turned to Takeshi, "Tornado Flame Arrow!" Takeshi, who was off-guard, was blown away by the former's attack." Don't let your guard down, idiot!" The bomber exclaimed with a grin.

Kyoko then pointed her double guns at Byakuran and shot, both sun bullets directed to Byakuran's head, aiming for the kill. The albino barely dodged it and even received a scratch on the cheek since the speed of the bullets were not to be underestimated. He held his arm in front of him, "Transparent Giant Hand" Kyoko was then lifted on the air by nothing, clamped like being crushed by a large strong fist. She screamed in pain as she then lost consciousness. The only ones left was Byakuran and Gokudera.

Gokudera then pulled out as many dynamites as he can, "Bomb Blitz!" A wall of Dynamites was now in front of Byakuran as the latter evaded by stepping back. Gokudera smirked, "Just kidding, that's actually Double Bombs with Mini Bombs! You fell for it!" There were small bombs already close to Byakuran, _too close _to his face.

Byakuran was temporarily surprised but then the signature smile was then back again, "I won't lose, Gokudera-kun." The dynamites blew off making Gokudera almost jump in victory. "Yes!"

"Too naïve, Gokudera-kun," Gokudera clicked his tongue, a bit surprised. "White finger" He heard the Albino say in the smokescreen created by the dynamites as he then realized that he was being blown away just like Tsuna. _'Damn it!'_

Colonello watched the five thoroughly and seeing that Byakuran was the victor, he wore a neutral face, "The boss must be strong at all times, huh?" He mumbled before flying up to Byakuran, "Good Job, Byakuran. For proving that the Millefiore Familgia's honor truly rests on you, I congratulate you, kora!"

Byakuran simply shrugged and rubbed the back of his head, "Yuni-chan would be sad if I don't win."

"Don't kid around. Yuni wouldn't be sad, she'd just comfort you, kora." Colonello smiled. "Alright. I've seen every movements you five took on this test. They were beyond average unlike the others. I pass all five of you, kora!"

Byakuran giggled, "Yep, that's good too, right everyone?" He looked behind him to see that Kyoko was already waking up, her hand on her head as she groaned in pain," Really, Byakuran, you have no mercy at all." She chuckled like she wasn't squashed minutes ago by the same man. Yamamoto sat up, the wide smile intact like before, "Ahahaha, I lost but somehow won! Cool!" Gokudera clicked his tongue in displeasure. He hated to lose. Tsuna's eyes slowly opened, _'Is it over?'_ He then looked at the other four, plus one (Colonello), and sighed exasperatedly, "Did I fail?" He asked.

Kyoko shook her head, "No you didn't. We all passed!" Tsuna's eyes widened and a smile formed from his lips, "Really?"

"Yup, that's right. Though, I'd like to fight you without holding back, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran held a hand to Tsuna to help him stand up in which the latter took without any questions. "I'd die then! You're really strong, Byakuran!"

Colonello then looked around and seeing that all students were now finished, he called them to gather and returned to class.

* * *

><p>Tsuna sat on his chair. He was tremendously tired after the practical test earlier. He let his cheeks touch his cold desk and pried his eyes open as it tries to shut on him. Kyoko seeing the sleepy Tsuna, giggled. It was then that she focused on something.<p>

"Hey, Tsuna-kun," She started, earning an "hmm?" reply from the other. "Are you near-sighted?" The brunette didn't hear the question since he had drifted unto the dreamland. Byakuran then came up beside them, "What's wrong, you both?"

Kyoko looked up at Byakuran, "Oh yes, I was asking if Tsuna-kun is near-sighted…But it seems that he's fallen asleep." This made Byakuran ponder for a while. "Yeah, I'm curious about that too." He then smirked, looking sadistically at the peacefully sleeping Tsuna, "There are times when I wonder if Tsunayoshi-kun is near-sighted or if the glasses are simply an ornament…"

Kyoko looked up at him in curiosity, her golden big doe eyes looking at the albino innocently. "Ornament?"

Yamamoto, with Gokudera being dragged behind him, came up then, "Hey guys, what's up?" The raven asked. Gokudera then spat foul words at him, pissed off to be dragged by the raven every single time.

"Oh well, we were wondering for a bit…" Kyoko murmured and let her golden orbs settle on Tsuna's sleeping form.

"Wondering what?" Yamamoto asked, his smile eradicated from his face and replaced with interest.

"If Tsunayoshi-kun's eyeglasses are simply an ornament or that he's near-sighted." Byakuran answered. Gokudera and Yamamoto looked at each other, looking at the brunette afterwards. "Now that you mention it…" Yamamoto started to ponder as well.

"Tch! It's none of my business. Why pry? It's none of your businesses too!" He said, looking at the side with an annoyed facial expression.

Kyoko clenched her fist. "I'm really curious so excuse me for a bit." She then slowly removed Tsuna's eyeglasses, making her hand not to quiver so she won't wake the brunette up. Byakuran was, once again, grinning in mirth. Yamamoto was also curious and Gokudera looked too, his interest also stolen despite not admitting it.

When Kyoko managed to remove the eyeglasses, her eyes widened. And so did Byakuran's, Yamamoto's and even Gokudera's. What lay before them was probably the most handsome being on earth. Eyes closed tightly, brows scrunched down, soft hair framed the side of his face and the tan that enhanced everything, making it perfect. Kyoko blushed intensely. Byakuran chuckled, "Uh-oh, I shouldn't be drawn, Yuni-chan would get mad!~" Yamamoto was somehow amazed and Gokudera had a tint of pink on his cheeks before covering his mouth and looking away.

"I now somehow understood why he wore glasses." Byakuran chortled. Kyoko was still in a daze when the brunette shifted, making her wince. The remaining three also noticed that the brunette was now waking up.

Tsuna's eyes fluttered slowly, revealing a breathtaking golden-orange orbs behind those half-closed eyelids. He then yawned making him look a bit too _hot _for his own good.

The four spectators' literally gaped. Kyoko's hands flew to her mouth. She felt that she could scream for eternity if she doesn't hold her mouth down. Byakuran was frozen on his place. Yamamoto was laughing and Gokudera gulped.

"What's wrong, everyone?" A certain Sawada Tsunayoshi asked. If only he had known better that the _wrong _that he speak of is _he, himself._

* * *

><p><strong>Extra Story: Tsuna and Enma<strong>

When Tsuna was still a little kid, everyone thought that he was the cutest thing ever. He had chocolate huge eyes and the gravity-defying hair made the moe much more intense than actually intended. Tsuna liked the attention as he gave them his brightest smile. When he was on his last grade of elementary, his fans were practically uncontrollable. There were girls and even boys who confessed to him on an every day basis. He rejected their declaration of love, his heart cracking at the same time because the expression of those who he rejected were of a painful one. And he doesn't like people experiencing pain.

When he entered middle school, he noticed that the people didn't try to approach him anymore. Instead, they were on a distance, watching his every movements. He noticed, although they assumed that he had not. There were a lot of them, but the one he noticed was the one who hadn't even _once_ had an absent. It was a red-haired boy who had a band-aid across his nose and big ones on the sides of his face.

It surprised him that one day, the boy had not come to _observe _him at all. He was a bit worried, _What if there was something that had happened to that boy? _

With uneasy feelings, he trudged towards the Namimori Middle School. He was half-way when he noticed that there were students at the park. They looked like bullies- They had piercings on their noses and their hair were bleached, etc. They were cornering a person- perhaps, the one being bullied.

Being at the side of justice at all times, he walked towards them. They barely noticed his presence when he started to beat them up. There were eight of them and when he had successfully trashed seven, the eighth one held a bat adorned with nails overhead and was about to strike it on Tsuna's head when suddenly a mop of red hair pushed the brunette, making the bully trip forward and hitting nothing. Tsuna groaned and open his eyes to see the same red-haired boy that has been constantly _stalking _him.

The bully's anger fueled as he tried to hit them once more, both were now too shocked to once again dodge. The red-haired boy tightly shut his eyes, prepared for an incoming wrenching pain. But it didn't come at all. He waited, but still none. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see that Tsuna was on top of him, his head bleeding as the blood oozed from it, dropping to the red-haired boy's cheeks and running down to his chin afterwards. The red-haired boy's eyes widened as his eyes fell on the bully, about to hit them once more, like he wasn't satisfied that Tsuna was already bleeding from the head. To say that the red-haired lad, Enma Kozato, was angry, was an understatement. He was _beyond _furious. "Gravity Manipulation!" He screamed, and the bully fell on the ground, squashed by the gravity.

And as if on cue, Tsuna also fell on the ground, making Enma panic as he continuously shook the brunette. A tall girl with black hair was then seen running to his side,"Enma!" She shouted, finally finding the boss. She eyed the lumps of flesh that surrounded the Shimon boss and was startled. _Enma usually doesn't do counterattacks..._

"Adelheid! He's-" Enma cut his own words as he once again looked at the fallen brunette. When the girl, Adelheid's eyes dropped on Tsuna, she gasped, "That's- the Vongola successor! Why is he here?"

Enma was almost in tears, "H-he saved me and I-!"

The brunette moaned in pain, as he once again, tried to open his eyes which was successfully done. The brunette then pulled out a pained smile, "Oh... I'm glad you're okay..." Adelheid was flabbergasted. He was the one who's hurt! "Stay there, I'll call a Doctor!"

"I-I don't need it." Tsuna tried to sit up but to no avail. "I can heal myself.." A golden flame then emerged on Tsuna's hand as he placed it on his head where the blood was seeping from. He could use a bit of Sun flames. He'd be fine.

"I-umm.. I'm really sorry, I-" Enma stammered, gritting his teeth, thinking of how useless he is.

"What's your name?" The brunette asked, earning a startled face from the Shimon boss."Huh?" The red-haired blinked.

Tsuna sighed in merriment as he asked again, much more gentle than his previous tone, "What's your name? You were always watching me, right? I know. That's why today, I was worried. You didn't come."

Enma's crimson eyes widened as a ferocious blush then made its way to his cheeks. "Uh, I umm- My name is K-Kozato Enma.."

"Kozato? Ah, A Shimon, huh? If that's your surname then you're the Decimo of Shimon, right? Nice to meet you, my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I hope to be great friends with you!" Tsuna held his free arm at the other. Enma's eyes were shadowed by his bangs, the pink tinge on his cheeks becoming more darker and redder by the moment. He accepted the offered hand, trembling.

Tsuna smiled at the Shimon Boss' demeanor. He then decided that he will definitely make Enma Kozato warm up to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I was told that the canon was actually 14 not 17. I'm sorry for making a mistake. This isn't a canon then. Alright then, I will be exiting for now. I am terribly tired. And I hope that you liked this chapter. This is unbeta-ed by the way. I have no betas since I'm <em>shy.<em> Oh and I made Kyoko know how to fight. Everyone in this fic. knows how to fight. It's like Reborn's rule in the school. Byakuran and her are like... _best of friends_. They like hanging out together and eating cream puffs while they're at it. And Gokudera and Yamamoto, well, they're like, _childhood friends_, if that helps. And yeah, I may or may not put extra stories that would kind of support the plot. ^_^  
><strong>

**Anyway, I do hope that you would favorite, follow and review! I'd be really happy. I'd even roll on the floor if you want :3**

**[[ Edited: November 22, 2014 ]]  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Verde's unattended class

Tsuna's eyebrows arched further when he received no answer but instead, some sort of astounded expression paired with broadening eyes. He was equally shocked as them, to be truthful. This was shown by a slight parting of lips. _What was going on? Was there something attached on his face?_ "What's wrong?" He repeated to steal their attentions, in which was effective.

"Ah, eh—no, We, um… just—" Kyoko faltered, flushing more when he heard the brunette speak. _'I didn't think much of his voice but when I see his face like this and hear it….' _And she then promptly exploded on the inside. Her golden orbs darted at the other three beside her who were also pulled out from the reverie of their own. She screamed 'help!' under her breath and they heard it fine.

"Uh—yeah! You were just too cute when you were napping—" Gokudera slammed a hand on Yamamoto's back. Pulling the raven-haired closer to him afterwards, harshly reprimanding him,"_Idiot, Are you even aware of what you're saying?!" _The latter merely sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, _"Sorry, sorry. I kinda slipped!" _He showed the silver-haired bomber a toothy grin.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, it's much better If you don't wear eyeglasses, you know?" A cunning smile crawled up on Byakuran's countenance. The other three looked at him in utter horror.

The once narrowed eyes widened slightly, as Tsuna's right hand slowly crept to touch his glasses which was just hanging freely when he left to nap at his desk. When he touched no material, he visibly jerked, an inner turmoil starting to burgeon. _'And it's still the first day!'_

Kyoko, seeing that the brunette was now trying to find his glasses, immediately bowed in forgiveness, the ornament sitting on her palms and presented at the good-looking mafia don."I'm sorry Tsuna-kun! We were only curious why you were wearing glasses and so—Umm… So that's why we…" She trailed, clenching her teeth and shutting her eyes, _'Why can't I form the right words off my mouth? Speak!'_

Tsuna, on the other hand, was more startled than he previously was. Normally, a girl would be off running while squealing. He gazed at the mop of orange, bowing in apology. A gentle smile made its way into his handsome face, "It's alright, Kyoko-chan. There's really nothing to be sorry about."

Unbeknownst to him, the other two bystanders were now gaping at him, the red tint on their cheeks flourishing more with the exception of a certain albino who was now tearing the lid of a marshmallow snack to chew on.

Tsuna looked around and profusely sighed in solace, discerning that the only people who were on the room was the other four group members on Colonello's class. "Where are the others?"

Kyoko straightened her posture, noting that she has already received the brunette's pardon. "They're yet to be done preparing for the next class."

Tsuna looked at her questioningly, "Done preparing? Does the next class need preparation?" He grabbed a cloth from his bag and started rubbing it on the glasses before framing it on his eyes.

"Well, they needed to be _mentally _prepared for the upcoming class! We have no idea after all what experiment would Sir Verde be having today!" Yamamoto beamed, as if what he said wasn't scary enough. Kyoko, Gokudera and even Byakuran paled. They were strong enough to stand Verde's class to the point of not needing preparations, but it still frightened them.

Suddenly, a sound of someone sprinting across the hallway could be heard as a person with sandy hair, paired with honey eyes merged from the door, sweating copiously. "Hey guys, Sir Verde won't be having his class, instead, we would be sharing a class with the Third years!"

The five looked at each other in silence, before it was broken by a happy Byakuran, "That's great! Kikyo-chan, Zakuro-chan, and Genkishi-chan would be there then!~ "

"Onii-chan would also be present!~" Kyoko clapped her hands in delight.

"Hibari-senpai too!" Yamamoto added in a cheerful manner while Gokudera snapped, "Those weaklings would be no match to me! Why couldn't it be the Fourth Years?!"

"Don't be so unreasonable! The Third years are tough enough to make us grovel to the ground according to my ranking!" The boy, Fuuta, exclaimed in terror. "Not to forget, _that _group would also be there!"

"That group?" Tsuna restated the ranking prince's words before looking at the orange-haired girl beside him, "What group is he refering to?"

"It's the Varia, Tsuna-kun. The most elite assassination group that fails at nothing and always ends up as the victorious one." Kyoko explained, not that the brunette needed an explanation after hearing the group name. The group leader was none other than his cousin, the _irate _sea that one shouldn't cross with unless they have a death wish.

"Why are all of you so worried of Varia? Xanxus-chan is just shy that's why he created that homicidal group for bashful people, you know?" Byakuran managed to say while devouring the white confection. The other five just looked at him with a poker-face, while simultaneously screaming on their minds, _' IF XANXUS HEARS YOU SAYING THAT, HE'LL SHOOT YOU TO DEATH!'_

Gokudera clucked, "For once, the marshmallow-freak could make some sense! Xanxus is a damned weakling. Y'all are chickens if you're so freaked out of him!"

"Well, Xanxus-san usually stays at his throne so I hope he's not annoyed today. He only shoots when he's mad."Kyoko announced with a smile, "Unless, someone makes him mad…" Her eyes landed on the marshmallow-munching albino. And the others' head turned to him as well.

Unknown to them, there was another person currently present on the scene that could infuriate the scarred Varia boss by simply looking at the said person's face. The brunette shivered. He knows he'll be damned today.

* * *

><p>The six arrived at an enormous and elegant building as they sauntered into a hall packed with students readying themselves in battle. Almost all people present were their classmates or fellow second years. It meant that the third years were yet to arrive.<p>

"I thought I entered an elite school, not an army." Tsuna mumbled, his words did not go unheard by the other five.

"I'm sure that after training our physiques, they would be forcing us to absorb information in our desks." Fuuta replied, his eyes straying from his conversation partner and finding acquaintances among the crowd. When he spotted a boy in cow-print and a girl in twin tail-braids, he ran to them while waving at the five who were rooted on their place.

"Oh, onii-chan!" Kyoko blurted out. A white-haired man had come into view from the stairs with a horde of Third years on his back. He was enthusiastically punching the air as the others beside him laughed in glee. "I'm going now! I'm sorry Tsuna-kun, see you later!" She hastily elucidated before dashing off to the boxer.

Gokudera merely turned right and started walking off away from the remaining members. But as per usual, Yamamoto accompanied him by running after him, "Sorry guys, catch y'all up later!" He grinned before disappearing with Gokudera on the crowd.

Byakuran whistled in elation when a familiar teal mane and a crimson tangle entered his line of sight. "Tsunayoshi-kun, can you take care of yourself?" Byakuran asked, his pair of slit violet glued on the said shades of hair colors. Tsuna nodded his head in confirmation and the albino left his side, waving his marshmallow around.

Now, he was truly all alone in a throng with recognizing only a few; Those _few _had ran to meet their acquaintances. He exhaled in exhaustion and trudged towards a corner in where he could observe the congregation. He was beyond amazed when he saw different kinds of flames blasting from body parts and weapons of people. He had not known that Dying Will Flames was this common. Well, on RAM, at least. When he was bored seeing people interacting with each other, he decided to leave his spot and get some fresh air. That was until sky flames instantaneously burst forth on the heart of the hall.

Tsuna's eyes widened, Sky flames were beyond rare! A multitude circled towards the center, making him unable to see who were using the sky flames in which he was dying to know.

He looked upwards and saw windows placed near the ceiling. Rather, there were four windows by column in total and the highest one was near the ceiling. Feeling extremely agog, he jumped from window to window until he reached the summit.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, a certain skylark watched his movements with his pair of slitted gray panes. He smirked in mirth, his seething aura which he emitted because of the crowd was now gone. He was eager to beat the omnivores with sky flames on the center but the brunette herbivore seemed to be capable enough to satisfy his thirst for bloodshed. No, that might not be a _herbivore_ as he would expect it to be.

Tsuna's mix of brown and orange hues peered at the center of the hall. He saw his albino roommate and…. _His _irritated cousin. He inwardly face-punched himself. He should have known better that the marshmallow-freak was a sky-flame holder and that his cousin would surely make a scene. He always did wherever he went off to, contriving a mountain-load of paperwork for the Ninth mafia don of Vongola.

He has no right to stop the mess before him anyway. It's much better to simply survey the battle of what he could presume as boss to boss.

* * *

><p>If Xanxus' glare would bore holes, Byakuran would be nothing <em>but <em>holes by now. As to how he achieved to anger the scarred boss, everyone was certain that the albino was playing around again to the point of Xanxus' bringing out his X-guns and shooting everywhere.

And currently, both bosses were facing each other, the other for enjoyment and the other because he was pissed off. "Trash, you really want war, huh?" Xanxus growled.

"I don't really care about war~ I just want to see a pissed off Xanxus-chan!" Byakuran smiled innocently, making the audience cringe. They should just send Byakuran to a horror movie. He'll just smile and everyone would be screaming their guts out.

Xanxus pointed his X guns at the _imbecile._ The albino freak will be paying for ruining his snack which consists of a huge slice of meat and a red wine which is very _un-_second year-_ish._ He started to shoot and the students, in fear of getting caught up, ran for their lives. Each shot was evaded by Byakuran in ease, as if he knew where the bullets would head off to.

On the other hand, one of Xanxus' lackey, a silver-haired samurai, was currently arguing with the teal-haired subordinate of Byakuran. "VOIIIIIII! ARE YOU SAYING THAT THE MARSHMALLOW-FREAK WOULD WIN? NOT A CHANCE! KEEP DREAMING!"

"What I'm pointing out exactly. Byakuran-sama is righteous. And the righteous ones undoubtedly win. You should be the one who should keep dreaming." The teal-haired man, Kikyo, spat back. The other dared insult his savior, he wasn't letting him off!

"Ushishishishi, the peasants are fighting." Bel laughed his signature one.

"Idjjt, how sure are you that you're not the peasant one?" Another subordinate of Byakuran, a crimson-haired man called 'Zakuro', sneered at the Varia's Prince the Ripper.

A tick mark appeared on Belphegor's face, "What did you say, you weakling? Let's fight off to see if you could utter another word to a royalty such as I!" A knife suddenly appeared from nowhere as the blonde started to throw it on Zakuro, in which was cremated by the latter in a matter of seconds with the use of his storm flames.

Everything went haywire after that. The fight made the second years join as they started their assault on the third years. And the third years, sticking on their prides as the older ones, assailed back. In short, it was a complete _chaos._

* * *

><p>Tsuna wasn't dragged on the fight, he was still meters above them, sitting on the window. He will have to thank Byakuran and Xanxus for saving him the stamina…. Or <em>not…<em>

In a matter of seconds, a pair of steel tonfas almost knocked him out by the chin. Surprised by the sudden attack, he jumped back, resulting to a bump in the head and falling off the window. He touched the painful lump that has formed in his head as he slightly winced. He squinted at the attacker and saw a raven-haired man with gray eyes standing on the window he was previously on and…. Starting his onslaught again by jumping off the window as well.

Tsuna flailed while falling down mid-air and without thinking, he activated his HDWM to avoid crashing down the hard concrete in which would kill by a concussion on the head. The attacker's eyes slightly widened, as the thin line of his lips curved to form a smirk.

Tsuna landed on the ground graciously, the wind making his uniform and hair dance in a beat that the sky flames in his forehead and hands play. His eyeglasses was lost, probably from when he was falling. The skylark also landed sharply, knee-first. Unlike inside the building, there wasn't a single audience to watch them battle it out.

"Who are you, Herbivore?" The skylark asked as he stood up, his glare had a mix of amusement in it. "Speak or I will bite you to death." He followed with a threat, bringing out the tonfas that were attached in the back of his arms.

Leaving him no choice, the brunette spoke, "My name is Tsuna, and please don't ask for my last name anymore." Tsuna felt that he was cornered and that the man before him is strong. He felt that it was dangerous to extinguish his flames, "What about you? Who are you?"

The Skylark, Hibari Kyoya's smirk expanded, "I have no reason to inform a losing herbivore of my name." And he charged forward.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sort of changed the summary and yeah, ALL27. I mean, why not? He doesn't have to land into one, everyone could have him. And I'm so tired now, I'm sick. This is unbeta-ed. I don't know how many grammar and spelling mistakes did I make. I'm currently sick so hopefully, I could be fine by the next update so I can prolong it more.**

**Please review, favorite, and follow. I'd be really glad! *sniffles* Arrividerci, Let us meet again. **


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome

When close in proximity, Hibari jumped up and slammed a tonfa against Tsuna, who struggled to catch the metal because of the undeniably powerful force and because he doesn't have his gloves. He doesn't have his lenses as well. It was an unerring definition of _ruination_.

Tsuna visibly gritted his teeth, propelling a kick upwards which was evaded by the skylark as he leaped back—much to the brunette's dismay. Whoever was this guy, he was seriously strong.

Hibari dived forward, and this time, the brunette was far from prepared, he was _eager_. It was only sometimes that he could have a face-off with an unnaturally strong guy. The brunette crouched offensively and dodged each rapid swing of tonfas. Right, left, down, center, left, up, right—and seeing that the skylark was getting aggravated by his movements, he decided to _play _for real. Sky flames formed from the brunette's bare hands as it gathered immensely and blasted him upwards into the mid-air. Hibari clucked, bringing out a box that previously hung on his jacket and inserting a cloud-flame fueled ring on the box's hole.

An entity covered with purple flames shot up from the box as Hibari directed it on Tsuna, "Roll." The skylark muttered and a hedgehog bearing cloud flames surfaced, speedily heading off to Tsuna, and the brunette, seeing the box weapon, knew that he couldn't avoid it on time.

"Then…" The sky flames on his hands were extinguished as his fingers moved slightly, _'Even without the X-gloves, I can—" _"Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition." Ice started to materialize inches from his palm and froze everything near him, including the hedgehog and even the cloud flames.

Hibari Kyoya's eyes broadened moderately, _'What's that technique?' _He pondered before a smirk that held unpleasant foreboding crawled up on his handsome face, _'Interesting. This herbivore is not a herbivore after all.' _

The brunette slowly landed on the ground, his muscles was tense—possibly from excitement or the aura that the opponent had been emitting. "You still want to continue?" He asked, glaring at the raven-haired prefect of RAM (not that he knew).

"Hibari Kyoya." The skylark sharply vocalized, raising his tonfas offensively. The brunette gaped, _'What?' _The smirk on Hibari's lips expanded an inch, "You asked for my name earlier, omnivore."

The brunette practically gawked. He had just told him that he does not need to know his name and now he's telling him. And _omnivore_? He did not know if it was an insult or a compliment—All he knew was that, _this _Hibari Kyoya was still willing to cross fists/tonfas against him. He inwardly face-palmed, _' Oh why, just why, did I have to steal such a dangerous person's interest?' _ "It would seem that you're my upperclassman. Can you just somehow, let me go? I really need to go now." He lied.

"Do not lie to me, omnivore. You were watching the fight of those two omnivores earlier, You are not in a _hurry_ and even if you were,—" His smirk turned into a maliciously thrilled smile, "I'll still bite you to death."

Tsuna forced a smile as it twitched numerous times, such a short-lived good fortune. _'How unreasonable could he get?'_ He inwardly screamed. "Pretty please?" He clasped his hands together, _'I must, in some way, bribe him._'

"No." Was the thrifty response of the Skylark. When he was about to strike once again, a person suddenly appeared between them. He held Hibari's tonfa with ease and Tsuna was left to gape at the scene playing out before him. _'He actually stopped that barbarian?! Who is he?' _

When he scrutinized the newcomer much more closely, he noted to himself that he was a pretty good-looking guy. With strong build, wavy golden hair that almost reached to the ground, pair of violet _empty _eyes, and a three connected triangular mark upside down just below his left eye. _'Have I seen that mark somewhere?' _He asked himself, placing a finger on his chin to wonder. Suddenly, a certain albino marshmallow freak flashed on the back of his mind. _'Byakuran! Now that I know, he does sort of looks like Byakuran.'_

The skylark glowered, so much for interrupting a good fight. The newcomer merely stared at the prefect and within seconds, the prefect snapped, "Tsk." He then turned his back on the two as they watched him disappear from their line of sight. Tsuna promptly doused his sky flames, "Thank you very much."

The blonde did the same thing he did to the skylark. He stared. Tsuna was feeling uneasy, "Err—Is there something in my face?" He couldn't help but ask. The blonde did not answer, instead, he walked away. Multiple zaps of lightning flame surrounded the blonde as he forthwith vanished. The brunete's pair of now chocolate orbs widened, _'Did he just teleport?'_

Tsuna sighed and simply shrugged at the occurrence, "What a strange bunch." He doesn't even know if he could rightly call them a 'bunch'.

* * *

><p>The conflict inside were also stopped when teachers who taught Spartan lessons (Lal Mirch and Colonello), A captivating green-haired vice principal and a certain sadistic fedora-wearing principal emerged from the entrance. All fights <em>except <em>from a certain albino and scarred boss of Varia. They still continued to skirmish about, disregarding the overwhelming presence of the four.

The fedora wearing infant only smiled smugly, the vice-principal had a helpless smile on her face as she shook her head multiple of times and the other two seemingly had a background of an erupting volcano because of pure anger.

Colonello aimed his rifle at the ceiling and so did a woman infant with azure-colored hair, namely Lal Mirch, as they fired a warning shot. Finally, Byakuran and Xanxus' attention was now on them and as if they hadn't done anything, the same signature facial expressions were projected on their faces. "Hi, Sir Colonello, Ma'am Lal, Ms. Aria and Reborn." A smiling albino greeted as he waved his hands.

A tick mark appeared on both Colonello and Lal as they directed their rifles at Byakuran. Aria sweat dropped as he gently crouched to the infant teachers' level, "Why not let him go this time?"

"These maggots will never learn their lessons if I don't shoot them at least once." Lal spoke evenly, as if she had not directed her rifle to a student. "That's right, kora!" Colonello agreed. "Well, Do you have anything to say about this?" Aria questioned as she faced both the albino and the scarred boss.

Byakuran shrugged, "None really." And Xanxus closed his eyes, "Hmmp."

Aria, by now, could be seen having the same tick mark that Colonello and Lal had earlier but much bigger as something ominous could be discerned from her back and her hair seemed to float—she could be described as someone who has evil deeds and is the devil himself. "Really.." She started, her voice horse. The students started to flood out of the building.

All they heard when they were out of the place were screams of all sorts, mainly from a woman who bellowed, followed with an agonizing piercing cry, **"YOU BASTARDS ARE GOING TO GET IT TODAY!"**

They all noted to themselves to not make the mesmerizing vice-principal, Aria, angry or else they will be sent six feet down the ground.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was exhausted. He managed to find his glasses enshrouded by the bushes before the students poured out from the building. He was curious at first of what was happening inside, thinking that maybe, Byakuran and Xanxus' fight was on its peak but the war cry he heard afterwards did not make it seems so.<p>

He plowed towards the dorm and towards the room he shared with Byakuran. He threw himself on his bed afterwards as his eyes slowly shut down. "Can't move anymore." He mumbled.

Just then, an albino entered the room, looking surprisingly disheveled with scratch marks present on his smiley face. "Oh, you were already here, Tsunayoshi-kun? I didn't see you back there." He nonchalantly said as he got out a first aid tool kit and tended to the minor wounds he received.

"Normally, you wouldn't, seeing of how much riot you and Xanxus caused." Tsuna retorted exhaustedly, his words muffled by the pillow but coherent enough for the albino to comprehend.

"You look more worn out than me." Byakuran pointed out as he made his way to Tsuna's bed and settled on the edge of it.

" Yeah, my heart is weak." Tsuns randomly said. Whose heart wouldn't weaken after all those things that had happened? He was going crazy! And mind you, It's still the _first day._

Byakuran placed a hand on the brunette's shoulder and flipped him backwards so he could see his face. Tsuna still had his glasses framing his eyes. Byakuran chuckled and gently removed it—For the first time realizing that Tsuna truly is far more worn out than he is. "Say, Tsunayoshi-kun, it's much better, really, if you remove your glasses." Byakuran ran a tender hand on the brunette's locks.

"… I loathe it… this face of mine.." Tsuna whispered, his consciousness slowly being taken away by the dream land. "Why so?" The Albino followed with a question in which he received no answer. He looked fondly at the sleeping face of the brunette, he could hear his soft intakes of air as he breathed it out and his rising and falling shoulder the same. Tsuna honestly went to Lala land with an unfinished conversation.

"You shouldn't loathe it, Tsunayoshi-kun. It's a great asset to fool a person." Byakuran chuckled and leaned down, closing his lips with the brunette's. He didn't prolong the kiss despite his willingness to, "You must have thought that you have fooled me, but no. No one can fool me—even if it you're a dead man or a boss of the most famous famiglia." He then removed the strands of hair that covered Tsuna's face as he cupped the brunette's right cheek softly, "And, I haven't welcomed you properly, after all."

* * *

><p>Tsuna woke up to the sweet taste lingering on his lips. He slightly growled as his head pounded in pain. Was he coming with a cold? He exhaled lightly and sat up—only to realize a weight on his hips, almost bringing him down to lay on his bed again. His eyes squinted as it landed on a mop of albino and a pair of arm draped around his stomach. "What?"<p>

The albino's eyes fluttered, revealing a piercing violet paired with the usual sly smile. "Good morning, Tsunayoshi-kun." Byakuran greeted, his arms tightening some more. Tsuna wriggled but found that Byakuran had a hell for arms. The albino was stronger and more masculine than he actually looked. "Would you kindly let go, Byakuran. It's already morning, as you have said, and we have school."

Byakuran childishly pouted as he whined, "But—"

"Don't 'but' me." Tsuna flicked Byakuran's forehead, a cool smile curving the once frown of his lips. He then proceeded to ruffle the albino's hair, "You're unexpectedly heavy."

The albino's hold loosened and Tsuna took the opportunity to get out. Byakuran merely sat up and watched every movement the brunette took. Tsuna, on the other hand, removed the curtains and opened the window to let the morning air circulate around the room. His gravity-defying brown hair ruffled as the wind blew through it and he closed his eyes to feel more of the cold breeze. Byakuran, who was watching him, had his violet orbs slightly dilated as he blinked once. And then twice.

The albino also closed his eyes, feeling his face heating up, "I'm sorry, Yuni-chan." He muttered under his breath so only he could hear his own words, "It seems that I've actually found someone who I am infatuated with."

* * *

><p>Byakuran and Tsuna arrived at school thirty minutes before the bell rang. There were already students prowling around the hall and chatting inside the classroom. Byakuran headed off to his seat and so did Tsuna. Kyoko came a minute later as she placed her bag beside her desk, "Good morning, Tsuna-kun!" She greeted cheerfully, "I'm sorry about yesterday, I suddenly left."<p>

"No, it's okay really, I don't mind at all! And, it was fun!" Tsuna beamed, despite the glasses covering his eyes, Kyoko could see that it did not matter to the brunette at all and that he had actually enjoyed himself. Kyoko acknowledged with a slightly nod of head, "I'm glad then! Were you okay, yesterday?"

"Yes, I was okay. There were lots of fights and other violent things—but for the most part, I enjoyed myself!" He said, his words contradicting his actual feelings. _'Although I couldn't enjoy the fact that I was attacked.' _"By the way, have you met your brother?" He questioned.

"I did! He was lively as ever and it was really hard calming him down on that conflict!" She placed a hand on her forehead and sighed dramatically. "My onii-chan really likes to fight, you see."

"Ryohei-kun is quite romantic, after all." Byakuran trekked to them, joining on the conversation. "Although, that's the nice part of him."

"I'd really like to meet your brother sometime, Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna smiled, as he looked outside the window, his chin being supported by his palm and arm. The ray of the sun made Tsuna's circular swirling glasses transparent and both Byakuran and Kyoko could see how handsome he could be with a smile hanging on his lips.

Kyoko blushed intensely at the sight and covered her mouth—her usual reaction when she's greatly embarrassed or have seen something unbelievable. Byakuran peered at the girl, _'So, you too, Sasagawa Kyoko?'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, my sickness is not going away. Although, don't worry, my health has been unstable from the start. I have been in and out of the hospital anyway and I'm used to it. SOooooooo... ALL27, people. It's just not Byakuran. I orginally had no proper plot and just accomodates to where will the spur of moment of my mind takes me. I hoped you liked the chapter, I'd be really happy. And the blonde Byakuran look-alike is obviously- Who? You answer!**

**Please review, favorite and follow. See you next week!**


	5. Chapter 5: Hangry

The third class of the second day had just ended as the students started to unpack their own lunches. Lunch boxes, breads, milks—Different kinds of prepared foods were arrayed—much to the brunette's envy. As if on cue, his stomach made a loud growling sound, catching a few attentions from the students as they giggled. Tsuna sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, Okay, he was hungry. He could give out that fact, _at least._

He walked out of the classroom before Kyoko and Byakuran could invite him. He doesn't like eating with someone—May it be on breakfast, lunch, dinner and even on snacktimes. He liked to eat alone. Sure, he would love to have some friends but he treats his dining time as a _privacy_ and to forcefully make him eat with someone is a _breach of his seclusion _and that's one of the types he loathes the most.

He headed to the cafeteria to grab some bread and find a place where he could be possibly alone—Or that was the _original _plan. He watched in awe, lips twitching at the sight of hundreds of savage students currently creating bloodshed just to attain foods to stuff themselves up for lunch_. 'WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?'_ He inwardly screamed. The students were beyond control! It _was_ and _still_ an elite school for god's sake! Was this how elite people fair?

"It's normal, this happens every day." A sharp yet gentle young voice was then registered by his ears as he turned his head left and right in search of the speaker. "I am here." He felt a soft tug on his shirt as his eyes darted down, landing upon an innocent child no older than eight. "Nice to meet you, you are new here, correct? This is the first time I've seen you after all." The child smiled innocently, his pair of uneven crimson and blue orbs flickered. Tsuna noticed a symbol of number on the child's crimson one—It was a character that could be read as "Four" in either Japanese or Chinese.

"Ah, yes, I am new here. I just started yesterday." Tsuna stooped down to his knees so that he could speak with the child more easily. A small smile then formed on his lips, "My name is Tsuna. What's yours?" He asked in a friendly manner. He may not look like it (because of his cool appearance), but he was fond of children. But he could very well tell that there's something special about the child in front of him. Something _extraordinary _and somehow…. _Ominous._ He had also noticed the hairstyle of the child, being split on the middle and a high ponytail—making him look like a _pineapple._ An indigo pineapple.

"My name is…" The child trailed, looking upwards and placing a finger on his lips as he pondered for a while. Tsuna found this behavior odd, his brows unconsciously knitting and lips firming, "What's wrong?" He questioned with an unexpected shaky voice. The child then stared at him with lips slightly ajar before being replaced by a smirk and followed by a series of laughter that sounded like 'Kufufufu', "My name is Mukuro." He answered, "Don't worry, It's my real name." He added.

Wow, was he that obvious? Tsuna wore an apologetic face, "I'm sorry, I just really don't like people lying to me." He confessed truthfully. He was uncomfortable with people who lie to him because he could sense it—thanks to a certain blonde ancestor who possessed such majestic intuition that was passed over generation and to him.

"Kufufufufu, you are a rather peculiar person." Mukuro stated as he glanced at the counter- packed students. "Oya, are you sure you don't want to buy anything for lunch? Was not that the reason why you are here as of now?"

The brunette looked startled, "I forgot!" He exclaimed before turning his head on the counter where mixtures of delectable foods lined up, and where students are continuing their feud. He straightened himself up and tried to forcefully enter a wall of students in which he was later pushed as he stumbled forward and bumped his head on the edge of the countertop. 'Oww! Darn, I think my head just split into two!' He rubbed his head, tearing up. But he arrived on the front! And that's something to be proud of!

A bacon sandwich entered his line of sight as he hastily grabbed it, only to notice that it was not his hand alone that was grasping the sandwich. His stare traced from the person's hand up to arms, to his lean body and….. beastly face? What? The one who had grabbed the same sandwich as him had blonde hair, canine teeth still dripping with—was that saliva? And a scar across the bridge of his nose. He was glaring at him as if sending him a message that says, 'This sandwich belongs to me, Arf!'

He thought it through, really—Of what actions must he take. Must he whimper? Must he look like a scaredy-cat and let go of the bacon sandwich that he _oh-so-hardly _tried hard to take? Or must he fight back for the sandwich? He nodded to himself, _'Okay, let's go option one! I'll just let go and find another sandwich.'_

A creepy smile stretched across his face, his hold on the sandwich tightening, making it somewhat _squished_," Can you perhaps kindly let go? I grabbed it first, this is mine." He defended, inciting the anger of the blonde, "You bastard, who do you think you are-byon?! Do you think I'd just easily hand this to the _likes _of you?!"

Tsuna sighed in exasperation, "Yes, I do. I do think so." He replied and realized that his glasses somehow got fogged by the heat. Talk about another nuisance occurrence.

The beast-man grinned, he had a challenged look, "Oh, for a _nerd,_ you have some backbone. Let's go hit this up or I won't be satisfied-byon!" He provoked—not that it worked with the brunette.

_Or not._

Tsuna gritted his teeth. One of the important things that should be remembered about Sawada Tsunayoshi was that, he gets excessively _angry_ and _brutal _when he gets hungry. It runs on the family. Just like how Xanxus throws everything he sees when famished, Tsuna _breaks._ _"It's a family of gluttonous miscreants." _– Ganauche III had said once when he saw an extremely starved Timoteo.

In an instant, Tsuna's grip was on the blonde's arm (the arm which was grabbing the sandwich) and promptly twisted, making the blonde cry profanities and hold his broken arm dearly. He trembled as he pried his eyes to look once more at the _nerd_ and saw not a _nerd _but a ravenous monster. The students stopped fighting over and looked at the fallen blonde—who was stricken with horror. There were numerous gasps—others took the opportunity to buy lunch and others looked at the scene playing out before them.

"Y-you!" The beast-man growled and found himself stuttering. Was he afraid? Was the great Joshima Ken, right hand man to the infamous Rokudo Mukuro, terrified? Suddenly a pale and bony hand landed on the said blonde's shoulder. "K-kakippi-", "Let's go, Ken. I've got breads for us. No us to still fight for that badly squashed bacon sandwich now." The pale man adjusted his glasses and when he saw that the blonde was to protest once again, he dragged him away.

Tsuna was glad that there was no one who noticed what he did. He had a feeling that _someone _did but had the feeling as well that that certain _someone_ would keep his mouth shut….Unless he wanted his arm to be twisted as well. He was dark in his own ways—Everyone from the main family of Vongola is.

Unbeknownst to him, a certain pair of crimson and blue hues observed in amusement and even went as far as to follow him when the brunette went to a tree in a forest to eat.

* * *

><p>Tsuna chewed on the sandwich, savoring every flavors that was met by his tongue, "Delicious! As expected of an elite school! Their foods are superb!" He exclaimed cheerfully after the last bite. He had then heard a ruffle from the bushes and on reflex, he swiftly jumped up and pinned the enemy down the hard ground.<p>

"Kufufufu, so tight, are we?" A familiar child's voice said. The brunette's eyes widened when he recognized the child below him. It was the same child from the cafeteria! "Oh, It's you." He pointed out and realized the gravity of what had he just done, in which was followed by removing himself on top of the pineapple-haired child and sulking on a nearby tree—facing the bark and muttering to himself.

"Kufufufu, no need to worry, I am alright. I was merely surprised that you were able to discern my presence. Not many can do that." Mukuro said, sauntering to the brunette's side and even gave a pat to his back. He could not see the brunette's face because it was buried on his knees, but by the quivering of his shoulders, he could tell that Tsuna was repenting.

"I'm okay, really." Mukuro _persuaded_. He had never done that before. And he thought that he never would. The brunette truly startles him, It was like he was dancing on the brunette's palm when he should be the good one at doing that. Ironic.

Tsuna looked up from his knees, meeting Mukuro with a snotty face with abundant tears flowing on his cheeks. The pineapple-haired child paled. "Err—I'm really okay. I'm not hurt anywhere, See?" Mukuro twirled for the brunette to see. He was unhurt, and the brunette could be heard exhaling in relief.

"Thank goodness!" He uttered, getting a handkerchief in his pocket and wiping it on his face. His face was covered by the cloth when he removed his glasses, so Mukuro couldn't clearly see it. That wasn't for long, though. When the brunette removed the handkerchief that was rubbed against his face, Mukuro swore that he saw the most handsome man the earth could even produce—and he wasn't exaggerating. Rokudo Mukuro could not _possibly _exagge. He was _neutral_. He cared about _nothing_ for his own convictions. He cared about _no one _whether they be his ally or acquaintances. And yet…. This man in front of him was different.

"You should just dispose of those glasses." He suggested without his usual 'Kufufus' and his usual smirk. He wore a serious face—a facial expression that Rokudo Mukuro rarely does.

Chocolate brown locks with the uneven crimson and blue. The brunette then snorted, not mockingly however, as he looked at the sky once again, "A lot tells me that." He mumbled, bits of rays of the sun hitting his face because of the shades of the tree and the mass of clouds.

The pineapple-haired child who was watching the brunette's movement on the sidelines, smirked once more. But there was something different from the one placed on his lips. It was sort of… _tranquil _and _kind_. "You really are a bizarre man." He could not help but mumble, in which was taken by the brunette as a cue to look at him squarely, "A lot also tells me that…" Tsuna trailed, "It's just that—I don't want people flocking around me because of my looks and talents and whatnot. I want them to see me as another individual, as a friend in where they will not be hesitant to rely at times of peril."

"How naive." The look on Mukuro had changed into a displeased one, accompanied with a sarcastic smile, "Did you actually think that? How naive could you even get when you can use those looks and that abilities you speak of, to rule over inferior people?"

Tsuna was surprised by the sudden outburst of the Illusionist (as he had seen earlier). Although, mostly, he was happy because Mukuro had finally uttered a word that wasn't a lie. "Sure, I could. And sure, my words seemed to be practically impossible, but you know…" A calm and warm smile then hung around his lips as he beamed on the illusionist, "I won't know until I try. And even if I do and fail, I'll still do. The world is much bigger than you think it is. You just have to look at a wider view point."

Rokudo Mukuro gaped like a fish. Was this brunette hearing his own words? He sighed, smirking helplessly and shaking his head. He was _speechless._ "Do what you please, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He then started to walk away but the brunette stopped him firmly on the shoulder, "Wait!"

Mukuro looked back, a hint of the bundles of emotions he bears present on his gaze, "Do you need something more? It is I that interrupted you. Would it not be proper to simply scurry away?" Tsuna still had that genuine cool smile on his face as he once again crouched down, the proximity between them much closer, "I do not know how you figured out my whole name but I'm expecting to meet you more." Tsuna then landed a peck on Mukuro's forehead—much to the pineapple-head's surprise. When Tsuna leaned back, he ruffled Mukuro's hair, "Arrividerci, young man. Until we meet again."

It was Tsuna who ran ahead and left Mukuro on the shaded part of the ground. He touched his forehead as a kind smile—not a smirk—was present on his face. "You truly are naive, Vongola Decimo. Too defenseless. If you were somehow devoured, you wouldn't know unless you're already in the stomach."

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Damn it, Damn it! That monster wanna-be nerd! It hurts so much-byon!" The blonde beast-man, Joshima Ken cursed, overwhelmed by anger and struggling to somehow break free from the arm that was being bandaged.<p>

"Calm down, Ken." A quiet and shy voice was vocalized by a girl who had purple doe eyes, the right covered with a skull eye patch, who shared the same hairstyle as Rokudo Mukuro. She was bandaging Joshima's arm and hardly making progress because of the struggles.

"Wow, senpai, you're so weak. Me wouldn't ever lose to a nerd like him. You're an embarrassment.~" A fourteen year old teal-haired male pointed out, sitting on a chair improperly.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT! HE GOT ME OFF-GUARD! THAT GUY WAS A COWARD!" Ken erupted, which was promptly stopped by a signature laugh of a certain pineapple haired child. The mist started to thicken around them.

"Kufufufufu, Why do you argue and make fools out of yourselves?" Mukuro came out of the mist, trident on hand. "Master, why are you still maintaining that kid form of yours? Do you really want to be loved by Lolicons or do you just need more love that you'd resort on that form so Lolicons would love you?" The teal-haired, Fran, mocked with a poker face and later met a stab of trident on his frog head costume that he wore.

"This is to see how much I could last. An experiment of sort." The child Mukuro depleted unto the mist and was replaced by a nineteen year old teenager with exceeding beauty that could make girls whistle and jealous even. It was none other than Rokudo Mukuro's true form.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have met a quite intriguing person." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, I got out of my cold! It wasn't so serious, I'm sorry for worrying you lots. And yeah, I updated late by a day. I was busy yesterday, trying to figure out how things works. So, Hopefully you liked this chapter. Thank you for reading. Please do review, follow or favorite! I'd roll in happiness!**


	6. Chapter 6: Shark

A certain silver-haired swordsman stomped out of the darkest building existing in RAM. He flailed his sword around, glaring at everyone who he had passed by. His boss had asked for steak and he brought it to him—only to be thrown on the ground and ask for chicken. He brought him fried chicken and again, it met its end on the hard concrete. This situation had occurred repeatedly and honestly, _he was beyond irritated._ Superbi Squalo was always irritated, but this time, he looked like he could kill anybody with a stare from his pair of sharp silver irises (proven by the said _everyone_ who fainted after walking past him).

This time, his scarred boss had asked for a shark meat when he eyed his rain-class box weapon. Of course, Squalo had defended his poor _Grande Pioggia Squalo_ (_Heavy Rain Shark_) and screamed on the top of his lungs that he'll bring him another Shark meat despite not knowing where he would get his hands on it. They were on the _school _premises, not on the seaside in where he could just swim up to the ocean and drag a shark for his boss' liking.

True, there was a humongous aquarium on the school. Varieties of fishes swam there—you could even find jellyfishes and rays. One time he saw an insanely gigantic octopus flapping its tentacles and seemed to have fun just doing that on the largest aquarium tank. He had darkly smiled at that time as he charged with his attack, _Zanna di Squalo (Fang of the Shark) _and had decided on the back of his mind that they will be having _Takoyaki_ for the whole week. He was only stopped by a miniature set of hands belonging to the cowardly physics teacher, Skull, as he cried and begged for consideration in killing his pet. Talk about pathetic.

As of now, Squalo was walking towards the aquarium, because as far as he knew, that was the only place in where he could get a shark. He liked sharks, really. But his boss was top priority. He spewed on the earth, His boss knew better than to order him something he doesn't like!

He had to go through a sea of forest before arriving on the building in where the aquarium stood on all its glory. The said aquarium was beside the 2nd year high school building. Oh, how he loathed that building—especially those cocky second years who doesn't understand the sense of respect. His footfall became heavy, a marshmallow freak flashing on his mind with a sly smile. _'If I see that trash, I'll kill him!'_

When he started to see an abundant number of trees in his line of sight, his narrowed eyes had squinted more. He felt a malicious aura coming from the deeper part of the forest. He readied his artificial arm sword, placing it on the level of his chest so he could cut better when an enemy might appear. Getting irritated later on in just sensing the malevolent aura surrounding the forest, he snapped, "VOOOIII! GET THE F*CK OUT OF THERE AND LET'S SETTLE THIS, DAMMIT!" He could have ignored it. But he chose not to because the aura was overwhelming—even him who knows no fear had flinched on the inside.

And as if on cue, a brunette had surfaced from the bushes—looking very unsteady. "HUH?" Squalo gaped, was this weakling the source of all that aura? He looked like nothing he could have imagined! If the breeze was stronger, the brunette could have flown away. "VOIII…" He started on a low pitch, "THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

The brunette had the impression that he didn't notice the silver-haired swordsman despite of the loudness of the voice he produced. Instead, he continued his way towards him, unstably plodding. It was by then that Squalo heard the brunette mumble, although very distinct even for his keen ears to hear. "WHADDYA SAY?!" The silver-headed demanded roughly.

"F-f..F-foo-…" The brunette reached out to him when the gap between them had slightly closed. Squalo groaned, raising his artificial sword arm overhead, "HMMP, HALF-DEAD BASTARD." He brought his sword down, creating three visible slices in the air as it split in three, the two on both sides of the brunette and the last was directly on the brunette. The Pride of Varia must show not even a single hint of mercy, considering that Varia is the World's strongest assassination squad. The other two slices had magnificently split the ground while the direct one was still unclear, seeing the copious amount of smoke from the dry earth had covered the might-be gory state of the brunette.

"NOT GONNA FEEL SORRY FOR A WIMP." He then continued on his way, avoiding the smokescreen. That was until a bony hand stopped him from advancing further, causing him to crack a neck towards the source and found out that the brunette in whom he was supposed to have killed had put an inhumane amount of strength in stopping him. _'SHIT, WHAT THE F*CK IS WRONG WITH THIS BRAT'S POWER?! THIS ISN'T NORMAL!'_

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, TELL ME WHAT YOU NEED ALREADY!" He shouted, his infuriation had reached to the highest level, "OR ELSE I'M CUTTING YOU INTO TWO!" He still had a boss to please, he had no time for another!

"F-Food…. Give me food…" The brunette had spoken much clearer this time, rooting the silver-head on his spot as he then made an incredulous expression, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR TOMFOOLERY YOU MOTHERF*CKER! BEG TO ANOTHER PERSON THAT WILL PASS BY NEXT!" He then kicked the strong grip coiled on his ankle…. But to no avail. "LET GO YOU LIL' SHIT, I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He continued his kicking spree and tire himself out on the span of precisely forty-six minutes.

"BRAT!" Squalo wheezed. Who wouldn't? After kicking an iron grip for the hell of it for a third-quarters hour but it's still there, unmoving and remaining steel-like. "KIDDD, I ADMIT YOU'RE HELL'F A TOUGH COOKIE FOR THAT SISSY APPEARANCE OF YOURS BUT IF YOU DON'T LET GO IN ANOTHER THREE SECONDS, I'LL REALLY KILL YOU!"

"F-food…." The brunette had once again begged, looking battered after the beating he received—At least on his clothes alone. Despite the continuous kicking of the silver-head, he wasn't injured at all. Not even a scratch or even a bump. Hell, Squalo had kicked him everywhere when he realized that the brunette had no intention of moving his arm – that was about thirty minutes ago—but still, the brunette had came out unscathed.

Squalo clicked his tongue and decided to drag his feet away, with the brunette on tow. The sound of something heavy being hauled could be heard as it left a trail.

* * *

><p>When Squalo came out of the forest, two huge building welcomed him. One, was the 2nd year high school's building, and the other one was the P.E. (Physical Education)'s building. The P.E. building was rarely used or rather—It was only usable when it was raining or snowing—some sort of emergency. And the Aquarium was on the P.E. building, claiming four floors with nothing but fishes and etc.'s that could be seen on the sea and ocean.<p>

"SO, WHEN WILL YOU ACTUALLY LET GO, SCUM?" He asked on a level-headed manner, addressing the brunette. It might have been coincidence or perhaps fate—that a student holding two sticks of hotdogs walked past by them, as the brunette's and even the silverette's head turned to look at the said student, dark intention forming on their minds.

….1

The silver head had slowly dragged his feet towards the student and on a turtle's pace, the student had turned his head, having a really _really _bad feeling.

….2

When the student had completely turned his head, he came face to face with the scary-looking silver-haired third year labeled as "Pride" of the strongest assassination squad of the whole universe, Varia, namely, the rain-guardian and right-hand man of the invincible Xanxus, Superbi Squalo. "VOIIII, HAND THAT HOTDOGS OVER NOW." He threatened, and the student slowly stepped backwards, shaking in fear.

….3

Squalo didn't have to do anything, really, because after he spoke, the brunette had jumped over the pitiful student, devouring the hotdogs like a hungry wolf. The silverette looked startled by the brunette's actions, "VOII…. THAT'S KIND OF AMAZING, JUST HOW MANY YEARS EXACTLY HAVE YOU LAST EATEN?"

The brunette turned his head around and stared at the silver-haired swordsman, the glasses framing his eyes still intact—in which was admirably sturdy as well, noting that he was dragged with his face on the ground. The brunette beamed, "An hour and three minutes ago." Squalo could do nothing but gawk. One hour and three minutes minus forty-nine minutes… THE BRUNETTE HAD JUST EATEN SEVENTEEN MINUTES AGO BEFORE THAT INCIDENT IN WHERE HE STUMBLED UPON HIM.

"VOIIII! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! THAT'S ONE HELL OF AN APPETITE YOU'VE GOT THERE! WHICH REMINDS ME OF—" The silverette stopped, realizing that he still had orders from his boss, "OH SH*T! THAT DAMN BOSS STILL WANTED A SHARK MEAT!" He then hastened away, waving his artificial arm sword. The brunette was left staring at the Silverette's back, an amused smirk creeping on his lips, "Hmm... So that's Xanxus' right hand man?" He then chuckled, "Seems like a fine friend rather than what you claim him as a baggage like your any other subordinates, Nii-san."

* * *

><p>Squalo returned, this time dragging not a brunette but an enormous shark. "VOIIII! I'M BACK!" He screamed, The door that led to the Varia's lobby slamming open while he dripped wet since he dived the aquarium just to get the shark that his boss so wanted to eat. On the lobby was Xanxus, sitting on a royal chair, sipping red wine. On the couch was a sprawled out blonde prince the ripper, addressed as Belphegor, laughing like a maniac. On the side was the school's cash registrar, Mammon, in his tiny hand a bundle of money as he counted it. Just a few perimeters away from Xanxus was a beardy old guy called Leviathan, his squinted eyes darted at the scarred boss' direction, mixed with one could comprehend as respect and awe. They were the only ones present on the room, to which the silverette clucked, thinking that the two missing members might be doing something worthless.<p>

"You're back late, Trash." The scarred boss, in a low tone that oozed hazard, hissed at the newly arrived right hand man. Levi merely sneered at the silverette. Mammon, who realized that Squalo has arrived, put his money away and gave him a distinct "Hmmp." Belphegor simply laughed his usual "Shishishishi", in his hand a silver knife as he polished it.

"I HAVE TO GET RID OF A BUG THAT KEPT FOLLOWING ME! VOIIII! HERE'S YOUR SHARK!" Squalo gestured at the shark, in which was much bigger than the door, much to Xanxus' displeasure. "Get that out here, scum. It stinks."

"THE F*CK DID YOU SAY?! I WENT SO MANY HARDSHIPS JUST TO GET YOU SHARK MEAT AND THIS IS HOW-" A flying glass of red wine collided on the silverette's face, cue the silverette's immediate outburst of curses as he caressed half of his face.

"So? That bug that you speak of, where is it?" Xanxus questioned as he looked like he would die of boredom from the silverette's answer but asked anyway.

"TCH. YOUR SHITTY PACE IS ANNOYING! AND DON'T EVEN ASK ABOUT THAT F*CKING GLUTTON OF AN INSECT!" Squallo spat back. Usually, Xanxus would just mock him because An _insect _delayed the swordsman– to which would be very _very _pathetic. And epically funny to even consider. But the "glutton" part had him freeze, what his intuition had been telling him. "Oi." He started. "HUH?!"

"I asked for its location, not your opinion, trash. And additional question, Was that insect a brunette?" He demanded. "THE HECK DO I KNOW ABOUT WHERE THAT INSECT WENT, I DON'T F*CKING CARE! AND YEAH, INSECT'S A BRUNETTE!"

The members present on the scene were taken aback by the sudden grin that Xanxus showed. Squalo, who trusted his instincts, turned to query, " VOIII, YOU KNOW THAT GLUTTON STICK BRAT?!"

A hard orange flame slowly formed from the scarred boss' palm. This was laughable –He should rejoice even! A laugh then escaped his lips, as it echoed throughout the walls and even the building of the Varia. "So that brat's here?...Interesting!"

And if only the key members of Varia knew better.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, so first of all, let me apologize! *crouches on the ground with head bowed* I had planned to update more earlier, I have already missed a whole week and there were final exams and I even lost my muse! I had to find my inspiration in writing again and when I did, I found out that my grammars are in shambles and I don't even know what to do anymore! *cries like an idiot* I'm still stuck in a writer's block that's why despite no matter how much I convince myself, "This chapter should be longer", I couldn't even prolong it! Uwahh I AM SO ASHAMED OF MYSELF I'm sorry!<strong>

**I SWEAR I'LL GET RID OF THIS WRITER'S BLOCK THAT'S WHY... *STARTS CRYING AGAIN* And for the people I pm-ed and eagerly answered me back, I can't reply because my pm seemed to be blasted. I saw the message and wrote a long reply in return but it doesn't even show up. Q-Q So many hurdles...**

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite. I was so happy when the follows somehow hit hundreds and I'm near to reaching almost 50 reviews! The favorites isn't losing either! I'm really glad that I started this fanfiction. It isn't that admirable but there were people who liked it and that's all it takes to make me keep on updating!**


	7. Chapter 7: Eccentric

Gokudera Hayato found Tsuna as a terribly eccentric person.

At first, he thought that the brunette was another weakling like the rest of his classmates (save for Yamamoto Takeshi who – he didn't want to admit — was quite strong, in his opinion) but then suddenly, the brunette unleashes something similar to _that _Kozato Enma's ability, making him doubt his definite conjecture. And now, he was face to face with the said brunette who emerged from the thick bush while crawling. His left eye twitched after seeing the display before him. "What the heck are you doing here?"

In response, the brunette merely rubbed his nose with the back of his hand and offered a goofy smile, "Well, you see, I was trying to find my way out of the forest and I can't seem to find it at all. Then, I resorted to just crawling on the bushes because I thought I could get out and I really did!" The mafia don – not that the silverette knew –merely offered a goofy smile as he heaved himself up and removed the stain that stuck on his shirt and pants. "How about you, Gokudera-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Tch! That's not your problem! I go wherever I please!" Gokudera snarled, throwing the cigarette he was smoking on the ground and turned his back, walking away. Tsuna looked at the cigar that was still burning and extinguished it with a stomp. He then looked at the silverette's retreating back before releasing a deep sigh, "You know, cigars or alcohols won't help alleviate your suffering." The silverette halted on his tracks, starting to tremble with a white ball of fist, "What do you..." He mumbled indistinctly then continued with a trembling low voice filled with anger, "Don't talk as if you know me!" And he promptly disappeared from Tsuna's line of sight.

* * *

><p>He saw the brunette once more when he was eating curry paired with clams during lunch, in a tree found on the backyard. It was a tranquil place filled with the chirping of birds and the freshest of air one could breathe. He had just lost the baseball freak (He found him annoying because the raven-haired star player always clung to him like an annoying dog) and he was happy for that. At least nothing could flare his temper for now.<p>

He looked at the clam on his curry, his sea green eyes narrowing. Oh yeah, he had a Famiglia he wished to join so much because it was strong; Perfectly matches with his abilities. He snorted, stabbing the clam with his fork to no avail- the shell was damn tough. He knew he was a hopeless case. He ran away from home at a young age, got exposed to the world's darkness, was picked up by the old man Yamamoto. He was just another runaway- there's no way the World's Strongest Mafia Famiglia would let someone like him in. "I'm like.. an idiot.." His grip on the fork tightened.

"For someone who always got a perfect during tests, how could you call yourself an idiot, hmm?" A deep yet mellow voice spoke, grabbing a clam and eating its tongue. Gokudera abruptly turned his head to look at the impudent person, only to be welcomed by the sight of one Tsunayoshi Sawada, chewing off the clam he stole from his plate. "You again?! What the f*ck do you want? Leave me alone!" The silverette stood up, making the brunette take a step backwards to give the hurricane bomb more space. The brunette was once again silent. "Always sticking your nose in my business!" The silverette continued his hostile rant.

"I'm not sticking my nose in your business. I just wanted to tell you that everyone can see through that tough act of yours, Hurricane Bomb." Tsuna spoke with a deep tone that oozed seriousness. Hearing the others words, the silverette froze, _'W-what did he just-'_ He eyed the brunette who, once again, grabbed another clam from his plate. Gokudera clicked his tongue, "DON'T F*CK WITH ME! I'M NOT ACTING TOUGH!" Out of pure vexation, he slammed the curry on the ground, causing a portion of the grass land to turn brown. On the other hand, Sawada Tsunayoshi was more worried of the thrown food, as his expression contorted into something that resembled remorse with his hand on the air, trying to reach for the curry. "Aww! Such a waste!"

"APPEAR IN FRONT OF ME ONCE AGAIN AND I'LL BLOW YOU TO PIECES!" Gokudera spewed on the earth, and just like their previous encounter, he turned his back on him and retreated. Tsuna, who was left behind, had a helpless smile plastered on his face, "Ah, how stubborn. That Gokudera Hayato."

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuna's sudden appearances did not stop: During subjects when a group is needed, during recess time, during a nap—he had started to wonder just what the hell is Tsuna made of because even if he hid on the most unlikely places to hide, the brunette would be successful on finding him.<strong>

**After the 42nd hide and seek, Gokudera had finally snapped—he can no longer contain the exasperation he felt every single time. They were on the music room, Gokudera's last resort as his refuge. He grabbed the brunette by his shirt, " HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU BASTARD!" His voice boomed, his irritation apparent. Tsuna replied with a shrug, "I don't know, I never counted."**

**The silverette then pushed him hard and away from him, causing for the brunette to stumble backwards. " If you think being around me is safe because I'm strong, Think twice! I will never ever save anyone especially a weakling like you!" The silverette vociferated but the brunette seemingly heard nothing, seeing how he casually inspected the instrument materials present on the room. "You play piano, right?" He asked, his slender fingers moving fluidly, touching the keys.**

**Gokudera was startled—he even gaped—after hearing the brunette's words. He then gritted his teeth, "How did you know?" He demanded, his tone laced with venom and a promised pain. The brunette smiled, continuing to play the piano while standing up with only a single hand, " I heard you play once and I couldn't get the melody off my mind."**

**The silverette reminisced the moments he played the piano. He only played during that time on the castle when practicing. There were also times he played piano because the Old man Yamamoto asked for it. And… His lips slightly parted, remembering one crucial time when he played. " When I performed on the castle for that bastard's acquaintances to hear." He muttered, looking squarely afterwards at the brunette with a knitted sown silver brow, " There were snobby kids with their snobby f*cking shitty parents around. To think that you're one of them!" He growled and gave the other a smirk that accurately meant degredation.**

**Tsuna's smile widened in perimeter, "I never heard you perform with a lot of audiences that spouted empty words of praises. I heard you perform with at least one audience that smiled when you got the tone right. Just try to remember." He then opened the sliding glass window in the room, twisting a head to look at the silverette, "She's a fine woman, you don't see her type anywhere." He then jumped, disappearing from Gokudera's visual perception.**

**This time, the one who was left standing looking at the place the other was once at, was the silverette himself. The cold breeze of autumn hit his face, _'A rarely seen fine woman.'_ He repeated on his mind.**

* * *

><p><strong>By the next morning, Gokudera Hayato stormed off from his dorm room with an unbuttoned shirt and an unfastened belt. Yamamoto looked at the silverette's trails (They were roommates) with a dumbfounded look. "Woah, Gokudera's high on spirits this day!" He beamed, starting to get dressed and maybe, chase after his friend.<strong>

**Meanwhile, the silverette felt that his legs was heavy, "Hurry up! Faster!" He told himself, ignoring the looks people gave him. He still ran, "Hurry up! I need to get to that person!" He could be compared to a bolt of lightning in terms of speed. A dream made him remember everything he was supposed to remember; a fragment of the past that was lost because of the overwhelming depression and hopelessness; a day where he found the person he decided to follow for the rest of his life—the main reason why he idolized the Vongola.**

**He did not know where his feet were taking him. But this, he knew: His body must be carrying him to that person. The reason why they met for the 42nd time was not because Sawada Tsunayoshi was the one who was finding him; It was him, unconsciously going to the said brunette. He stopped on his tracks when the familiar scruffy mop of brown entered his vision. Oh, how right he was.**

**He saw the brunette lying on a bench, shaded by a tree. He was on the 3rd floor and he needed to jog down some stairs to get to him. Or that was what he thought. From afar, he saw the conceited third years making their way to the brunette with a smug smile smothered on their ugly faces. They were cowards; small fries, even. But they were on advantage because of their numbers. They range from fifteen to twenty—he guessed that they were just an unimportant group of losers mashed together. Despite that, if he was to take them all alone, there was no way he can get out unscathed.**

**_'I have to warn him!'_ Only a single option was available on his mind because of panic, and for the first time, he screamed on the top of his lungs not for his sake—but for _someone's_, "SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! A LARGE NUMBER OF WEAKLINGS IS HEADED YOUR WAY!"  
>Tsuna heard Gokudera's warning as he showed a slight grin with shut eyes, not too visible from far away. He knew that there were such, aiming for him because he could hear countless footsteps. What he didn't expect was that, Gokudera Hayato would warn him beforehand. He heaved himself up from lying and stood up, sending the oncoming group of thugs a menacing look.<strong>

**"Oh, look! There's a nerdy here!" A man with blonde hair (most probably the leader) mocked with a laugh, pointing his finger at the brunette. "Oh yeah, let's ask if he has some money to donate to us!" another jeered, followed by shallow agreements, as the leader stepped forward to 'talk' with the brunette. "Hey, second year! You must have some penny with you, right? Hand it over." The leader threatened, as his followers had a smirk on them, bouncing their weapons (baseball bats with nails, iron rod, daggers, guns) in their palms and the others, fueling it with their deathperation flames.  
><strong>  
>Gokudera, who was watching the scene, cussed and jumped, disregarding of what floor he's in for the sake of getting to the brunette much faster—in which was efficient. He landed in a rather graceful yet wild way, speeding his legs afterwards towards the third years, his flame arrow pointed at the thugs. "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH THAT PERSON!" He howled.<p>

"What?" the leader looked at the running silverette, releasing a hazardous dark aura behind him. Questions from the gang members surfaced: "Who's that?""Hey, that short silver hair, It can't be-""That's the Hurricane Bomb!" and such. Tsuna simply chuckled and looked at the thug leader, "You heard him." He then jumped back as the silverette released his storm attack, "Flame Thunder" as the space in front him burned with storm and thunder flames. Half of the thugs was hit by the sudden onslaught—the others were able to escape because they flew upwards using their flames and the others who saw it avoided on time.

"Why the hell-"The leader (who was able to avoid it by flying upwards) cut his own words off, yelling afterwards, "LOOKS LIKE THE LONER GOKUDERA WISHES TO BECOME A HERO!" The others who survived were holding down their laughter, like their group wasn't half-annihilated just seconds ago.

Promptly, the thug leader was lifted off the ground by a strangle on the neck with a slender yet iron like hands. His subordinates looked at their struggling-to-break-free leader in horror. Or rather, more appropriately, they were looking at the sight of the brunette, strangling their leader with a single hand with a wide smile on his face.

"B-bastard!" The blonde leader sucked air in necessity and managed to smack the brunette on the face, causing the glasses to fly on the side. The members looked startled; Out of moist in their mouths to even utter a single word. The thug leader on the otherhand, forgot how to breathe at the sight of the handsome brunette who had a wicked smile that promised pain. "I can tolerate your actions towards me," He started, the smile slowly changing into a merciless grin, "But to ridicule my friend? That's out of question." A cold steam started to arise around the brunette—the remaining conscious members, with their senses screaming danger, started to back off, "Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition" Ice started to form out of his hand, freezing the leader and even the subordinates who was out of reach. Even the rocks started to freeze and a portion of his face as well. It happens when he doesn't use the gloves. He freezes as well, but not as full as his enemies, only a portion of his body would be covered with ice. He is immune to the cold so it doesn't matter to him really, if he had the gloves or not when using the technique.

Gokudera looked at the tenth generation Vongola boss in pure awe, as he ran to his side, "I'm-"The brunette gave him a cool smile with an arched brow, "I know, Hayato. You don't have to tell me, I understand. And hey," His orange hues flickered, "Let's get out of here! If somebody find us- Ah." He stopped, his eyes pasted on the raven-haired spectator watching on the third floor by the window. The silverette followed the brunette's eyesight and found himself looking at his roommate's figure.

The brunette faintly chortled and raised his hand towards the raven-haired star player's direction as if he could take it, given their distance, "Wanna come?" He invited with a broad smile.

Yamamoto Takeshi returned the invitation with a beam, nodded his head and jumped out of the window as well. Gokudera had a displeased expression on his countenance but he was glad, and that was clear; Tsuna tucked his hands on the side and when the star player was now near, he balled his palm into a fist as it hung midair. Yamamoto softly bumped his fist against the brunette's, "Of course!" 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: *sniffles* OH MY GOD THANK YOU GUYS *cri in happiness* For the encouraging words, for 50+ reviews, for the 100+ favorites, for the close 150 followers, and for the endless support! My updating period is totally a mess this weekend because I'm too busy because teachers+very <em>very <em>hard projects= No break even on weekends T^T And the PM thingy, It might have been the internet connection (AJSDBNFINWRF9T,;[PL] THE INTERNET CONNECTION IS SO CRUEL) Thank you guys, THANK YOU. THIS IS THE BEST CHRISTMAS GIFT!**

**Btw, I'll reveal the past that Gokudera and Tsuna shared sometime. ;'D**

**P.S. I like reffering Gokudera as a silverette. :3**

**Please review, favorite and follow! You'd make me feel like I'm on cloud-nine just by that. Late Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, btw! I hope all your wishes could be granted! **


	8. Chapter 8: The storm brews

Crashes could be heard, followed by rustles, detonating of explosives, slashes of what could one perceive as a sword's, shooting of guns, zapping of electricity and faint wheezing. And amidst such disturbing noises that clearly meant utter chaos, a brunette with twirl round glasses stood, a forced smile frozen on his thin lips while emitting an extremely dark ambience behind him. A voice as hoarse and as deep as the abyss, he demanded, "What. The. Hell. Is. Happening?"

The mayhem stopped, the people causing it were rooted on their places after hearing the words and apprehending as to whom it belonged to. Slowly, they turned their heads to be welcomed by the sight of a bloodlust filled brunette—ready to kill.

On the room was the silver-haired bomber, namely Gokudera Hayato, who had dynamites between his fingers, the baseball star and swordsman, Yamamoto Takeshi, who had his sword placed overhead, the campus idol and shooter, Sasagawa Kyoko, who had her double guns set to be triggered any time, an unknown raven-haired male who had golden horns coated with electric flames and a beautiful Chinese girl who had a martial artist stance directed at those he knew.

Tsuna's eyes—although not visible because of the glasses—seemed to glow red as the occupants who was making the havoc gulped in trepidation. The raven-haired in a cow-suit abruptly tilted his head to the side and screamed at the Chinese girl, "I-pin!" The Chinese girl in braids nodded and pursed her lips and shut her eyes—trying to concentrate.

"Oh sh*t, it's the Pinzu Time Bomb!" Gokudera exclaimed, thinking where he could escape with his newly founded boss, " Tenth, please make haste and run, this place will explode!"

The Chinese girl, identified as 'I-pin', promptly had her eyes shot open, nine Mahjong tile pieces' characters appeared from her forehead, turning into eight and then seven.

"I-pin, please stop it! We just wanted to talk-" Kyoko was cut off by a pat on her small shoulder, "It's no use, they've clearly misunderstood us! Let's run before reasoning them out again!" Yamamoto's voice was firm yet he was clearly alarmed as he pointed at a window not far from them, "Guys, let's head that way!" He then ran, followed by a quite reluctant Kyoko.

"Tenth, the baseball freak found an exit! Let's go!" Gokudera held out his palm for the Tenth generation Vongola Boss to take—to which he refused with a slight shake of head, "You go first, I'll be fine. " Gokudera gasped after hearing the brunette's answer, "There is no way I could-""Go!" Tsuna yelled in fierceness, as he then showed a gentle smile, "I'll handle this."

Tsuna must have been very charismatic, that the silver-haired bomber found him fascinated by his actions. He nodded with furrowed brows and an assured smile etched on his lips, "I understand, Tenth. Please be safe!" And he started to run for his own life when the brunette nodded in confirmation.

Four…..

Tsuna strode towards the about-to-blow-up Chinese girl, opening his arms as if she was free to burst apart while being embraced by him.

Three…

The raven-haired male in a cow suit was amazed that he found his lips trembling at the sight of the brunette who had not yet fled despite knowing of how perilous his friend was. He was going to die at such range!

Two…..

I-pin quivered at the fearless man before him. How could he not get away already?! Does he intend to die? If he was to, then she would be a killer once more—just like her olden days that she eradicated for how many times in her own memory.

One…..

The breadth between them had closed as she felt herself being pressed on the man's warm chest. She looked up with horrified eyes and saw him taking his glasses off, revealing a handsome young man that she was clearly familiar with. "Tsu-"

The raven-haired male in a cow suit, referred to all as 'Lambo', closed his eyes, peparing himself for a horrendous large-scale explosion that….. did not come.

He peered as a start, removing his arms that were blocking his eyesight. What had happened? Why did I-pin not blow up? More importantly, what had that brunette with gravity-defying hair done?

What Lambo saw was a scene in where his Chinese friend had hugged the brunette like she wasn't going to let go of him for eternity. Tears had streamed from her face as she seemingly wailed—in joy, as he could see. "W-what? What the heck just happened?"

"Tsuna-san! I missed you! I had been searching for you-" She hiccupped, her breathing pattern a total mess. The brunette patted her head, "Now, now, don't cry, I-pin. I missed you too. You sure have become a wonderful girl." He complimented, his words clearly taken from the bottom of his heart. Lambo gazed from the tree nearby, _'They know each other? But wait- I-pin supposedly does not stop just because she recognized him from somewhere. Just who is that brat?'  
><em>  
>Kyoko, Yamamoto and Gokudera who was already outside, looked at the room in where they assumed to blow up seconds ago but had not. "H-huh? Did I-pin… stop?" Kyoko questioned, but had not received an answer due to the other two being equally flabbergasted as she.<p>

"Y-you were suddenly gone and I-I couldn't find you-" I-pin, by now, was practically bawling her eyes out, her words jumbled as the brunette continuously patted her in hopes of calming her down. "I'm sorry, I-pin. My father's subordinates found me by that time and I had to straightaway head home without bidding farewell. I am glad, although, that we have once again reunited." The brunette chuckled. He then threw Lambo an unwavering gentle gaze, "Why don't you come down and go here?"

Lambo blushed profusely when the brunette faced him and even smiled at him, as he found his own body moving unconsciously despite his mind telling him to stop. He opened the window, and jumped down from the tree branch, his feet landing on the room's ivory footing. His fists balled as it tightened with tension. He tried to glare at the brunette but to no avail. He was just so….. Let's just say, handsome.

"Are you I-pin's friend?" The brunette asked, to which the boy in cow print silently nodded in corroboration. "What's your name?" The brunette continued to query, holding the Chinese girl dearly in his embrace. Lambo's eyes narrowed as he averted it, _'I'll be fine as long as I don't see him..'_"Lambo."

"Ah. The Bovino's, right? I have heard of you from your boss. You have a nice famiglia, I could say. He really doted on you." The brunette giggled and the Bovino's electric rod gaped at him. He knew his boss?  
>"H-how? When?" He found himself stuttering.<p>

"There was a meeting and he had approached me, so I entertained him likewise." The brunette replied, looking at I-pin who was starting to dry her tears up. "Are you done crying, I-pin? Do you feel better now?" He regarded her in a mild tone and the Chinese girl sniffed, "T-thank you, Tsuna-san."

I-pin rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and blinked, trying to clear her eyesight. "Lambo, Tsuna-san is not an enemy." She spoke, trying to convince the male in cow-print—to which he merely responded with a short, "I know. Anyone can tell."

"Let's pull back. Now that we know that he's not an enemy, there's no use for us to be here." He turned his back from the other two occupants and the Chinese-girl bowed at the brunette, "Well then, Tsuna-san! We're now leaving." She followed Lambo but halted when the brunette asked him to. " Can you tell me the reason why you attacked?"

The two were petrified, and slowly, I-pin tilted her head to face him, "We're eradicating possibly threats and hurdles, Tsuna-san." Lambo also turned his head and added, " For the upcoming Tournament." They then went away, using the door to prevent meeting the other three who jumped down from the window.

_'Tournament? Hmm..' _Tsuna's brows knitted down. He has no choice but to ask around—or perhaps, to gain more precise information, head to the principal himself.

* * *

><p>"I see, so that's what brings you here…" The fedora-wearing infant sipped on his coffee—identified by the brunette's sharp nose, it must have been espresso. "The Tournament is a festival here on RAM composed of leaders leading their own groups. The ones whom had entered this great school of mine are not mafioso alone—there are yakuza's, agent's and those who aspire fame. These groups would have to battle it out to show who is the best through the tournament. There are ones who does not wish to join and they are in charge of providing the 'players' with their necessities. The layout of the Tournament would be explained further if it is near, so have patience."<p>

"The best…" Tsuna mumbled, staring at his palm as he then snorted, "Oh well, I'm fine with providing the players with-""Oh and another," Reborn cut the brunette's words off, smirking afterwards as he continued to speak, "If you are a mafia boss, you are required to enter despite your unwillingness."

Tsuna was terror-stricken. Him, enter such a vicious unruly violent excuse of a brawl (but more orderly)? No way. "I refuse! By all means! Are you saying that I am to enter all alone with all those savage brutes? I have no famiglia here!"

The infant smiled smugly and pointed outside the window. "See for yourself." A bead of sweat ran from the side of Tsuna's cheek as he hesitantly trudged towards the window, his eyes widening slightly as he felt his jaws unhinge. "You have plenty of family members waiting outside."

Just below the glass panes were a silver-haired bomber waving at him enthusiastically, a swordsman showing him a goofy grin and an orange-haired girl with a bright smile. "Tenth!"/"Tsuna!"/"Tsuna-kun!" The trio called out to him in eagerness. The brunette's head hung down, his hand touching the cold surface of the glass window as it slid down," How pathetic. They must have considered me their famiglia and I still hadn't…"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you are to enter the Winter Tournament." Reborn repeated, with seriousness oozing from his voice. Tsuna shook his head, "They're my famiglia... I need to do everything to protect them and prevent them from getting hurt. At all costs. If you really want me to enter that bad.." Tsuna slammed his fist against the window panes, so hard that it shattered into a million pieces—and with a predatory smile brimming with confidence and a raspy voice, he spoke, "I'll enter this Tournament all alone, then!"

* * *

><p>"So? How did that thing with Lambo and I-pin start?" Tsuna asked, his hands on his hip as he demanded for an answer like a mother. Kyoko, Gokudera and Yamamoto shrunk from their seats. "Those two-!" Gokudera stood up, deciding to explain, "Those two wished to assault you, Tenth! They wished to silence you and disable you on entering the Tournament!"<p>

"They clearly misunderstood you. You're not that bad of a person. We know that you won't hurt them. Oh by the way, The Tournament is an event here on school!" Yamamoto gave an explanation, having a solemn look at first but later turned into his usual goofy grin.

"Tsuna-kun, I have a question…" Kyoko spoke, her voice low and filled with worry. Tsuna glanced at her, "Anything, Kyoko-chan."

"That time with I-pin… What happened?" She squarely looked at him, her golden eyes seemingly disregarding the glasses that were framing his eyes. " Pinzu Time Bomb is a large-scale bomb that blows up when the countdown starting from nine and bellow is finished. The whole room—rather, the whole building should have been blown up. Why hadn't it?" Yamamoto and Gokudera sent her a look that appeared to have the message that says, "Don't ask further."

The brunette solely responded with a, "Because we're friends." The trio looked at Tsuna, perturbed by the answer they got from him. "Ah, Let me explain thoroughly then. When I was younger, I was once lost on China." The brunette rubbed the back of his head sheepishly paired with a sheepish smile.

Collective screams then erupted from the room as they all stared at Tsuna like he was an alien, more surprised at the fact that Tsuna had just said something incredulous with a smile on his face as if he was embarrassed than horrified.

"C-China?! What are you doing there, Tsuna-kun?"/"How were you lost? How many days, Tsuna?"/ "For the Tenth to be lost, where exactly are the people in-charge of you that time, Tenth?! I'll beat them up!" varieties of opinions from his friends were heard as they continuously bombarded the brunette with questions after another. "W-wait, calm down guys!"

After three minutes of calming the trio, he sighed in exasperation, "Well, I was ten by that time, my father was busy with work and my mother had no knowledge of mafia so I went to China with a few of father's subordinates. We were on the busy market and the people were flooding, so much that even my father's subordinates who have eagle like eyes lost me. When I was tired and hungry, a man from a bun stool gave me buns to eat to seethe my hunger and coincidentally, that man was I-pin's master and I lived with them for a while but…." Tsuna looked outside the window and stared at the endless blue sky, reminiscing the previous occurrence, "I never had a chance to say good bye to them. Because when my father's subordinates found me, they immediately took me away with a devastating news."

Kyoko blinked, "Devastating news?" She repeated to which Tsuna nodded, " They said that my grandfather's funeral will be held shortly." Joint gasps could be heard and Yamamoto, with pursed lips, saw the sadness on the brunette's stature, "Go on, continue, Tsuna. We'll listen." Gokudera and Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"I was really close to him. He was one of my beloveds that I only consider to a very few people that time. He smiled and laughed despite the fact that I do not and he never ceased to. He was very much alive when I last saw him, and I never knew that on my trip to China, he wasn't feeling well already. At first, I found it extremely unbelievable. His death might have been one of the greatest turning points in my life." The brunette expressed, his fringe shadowing a part of his glasses.

"Thank you, Tsuna-kun, for telling us." Kyoko replied, Yamamoto went to the brunette's side and patted his back and Gokudera sent the brunette a teary eye but with a reassuring smile, "If you still have anything to say, please feel free, Tenth! We'll listen to all of your problems!"

Tsuna smiled brightly at his friends' antics, "I guess, I have none anymore." He still had lots, really, but that should be for another time and, no matter how much he tells himself to do the opposite, he still continues to carry the humongous problems resting on his shoulders all alone. He's still not ready, and most probably, his famiglia are too.

* * *

><p>"That's a pretty movie-like past you have with him." Lambo uttered, eating a strawberry short-cake. I-pin pouted and glared at him, "Don't say it in a mocking way. I was seriously saddened by his sudden disappearance!"<p>

"So, why are you telling me this?" Lambo grabbed another slice and bore his teeth on the strawberry, his emerald green hues of boredom showing a hint of interest to what the girl has to say next. I-pin's brows knitted downwards, "Tsuna-san, you see….. the one I knew seven years ago… He doesn't smile."

"Huh? What do you mean he doesn't smile?" Lambo gave her a look. I-pin merely shook her head, " It was as if he doesn't know how to. When he was lost on that busy market, he had an expressionless face and seemed to not care that he was. Teacher went to him, uncertain too if he was hungry or not. Even when that time when he was hurt and there was a really huge wound on his knee, he didn't seem like he was hurt. Teacher had once referred him when he was alone with me that Tsuna-san is like a 'doll.' Unable to feel anything—just an empty vessel. I saw another expression etched on his face only once. It was when I fell off the cliff. He grabbed me and he was really angry."

The cow-printed male started to feel tense, "What are you trying to point out, I-pin?" The Chinese haired girl looked at him squarely in the eyes. Black meets emerald. " I'm saying that we should team up with Tsuna-san because he's trustable."

Lambo slammed his palms against the table, "Are you kidding me, why should we?! He'll just get in the way of our objective! Have you forgotten?"

"I KNOW! Of course, I know that! But if we explain it to Tsuna-san.. He-he'll understand.. surely. Only this, I know." I-pin retorted, "And, by his actions, most probably, he has an idea to what we are plotting." Lambo could sense the overwhelming resolve on I-pin's eyes as he sighed, "I got it.. I hope that It doesn't backfire or we'll be doomed."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Update here! :D It's getting real cray-cray and school is resuming tomorrow *submerge myself in terror and anxiety* I hope you liked the new chapter! Sorry, I really have nothing to say, most probably, this is crappy because I have no time to edit the grammars or spellings. I was in a hurry :DD<strong>

**Please Review, Follow and Favorite! 3 You'd make me sooo happy if you do! :3**


End file.
